Moonlight Misery
by AlannaRianna
Summary: The werewolves have driven the vamps underground, but a secret resistance army is fighting to regain their freedom. Bella has to choose between her family and the man she loves. Can she make the right choices? And is her father really evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight Misery**

_A Twilight and Les Miserables crossover!_

Bella and her sister Cossette were very sad. The evil werewolf police chief Javert had taken away all the civil rights of the vampires in Paris. They weren't allowed to have jobs, or live in houses or go shopping. Now they had to live in the sewer and eat sewer rats. And they couldn't go to school anymore. When Bella and Cossette had arrived at shcool that morning,

Everyone had looked at them all weird, and whispered. It had made them feel real bad. Then when class started, Mr Noir, the headmaster had come in and given a lecture of why the vampires had no rights. Then Bella and Cossette had to go home and pack their things to move to the secret vampire caverns below the sewers.

It wasn't too bad in the caverns. They were a bit dark, but vampires see well in the dark so it didn't matter. Everyone they knew had moved down there, and they could go visit and there was secretly installed cable TV that they had jumpwired so they didn't have to pay bills. They also had a cool underground swimming pool that there was no sewer in, because it was too deep below the ground.

But not everything was well. Since they vampires wasn't allowed to go shopping, they couldn't get new clothes. They had to make their own on some old looms they had found in a victorian factory ruin. But they couldn't grow cotton underground because there was no sun. So all the thread was spun from rat fur. Bella and Cossette were allergic to rats, so they had to wear the rags of their old clothes.

When the vampires had lived in the caverns for 10 years, Bella suddenly saw a boy she had never seen before. By then she knew the faces and names of all her neighbours, so she knew this boy was not one of them. He was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. He had wonderful bronze coloured hair, his skin looked like alabaster silk and his face was beautiful.

"My name is Edward," he said. "You are as beautiful as a morning sunrise, what is your name?"

"My name is Bella," Bella said sadly. She was depressed that her clothes were so tattered. They were stitched together from bits of her other clothes. She wanted to look beautiful in front of Edward, because he was so incredibly sexy.

"That is a very beautiful name," said Edward sensitively. "Do you want to join our secret army? My dad is the leader, and we are going to start a revolution for vampire rights!"

"Of course I want to," said Bella. Her heart was soaring. The sexy and beautiful Edward wanted her to join his secret army!

"Come to the pool cave tonight," said Edward. "We are going to have a secret meeting with all the vampires."

"That is fantastic! Said Bella" She was very happy.

Just then a big and muscular vampire and a tall and skinny vampire came dragging in a man who had a bag over his head.

"Who is that under that bag?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"That is Jacob Noir," said the big guy who was named Emmett. "He was spying on us. What are we going to do with him?"

Edwards eyes turned red with anger. He was so handsome when he was angry.

"We have to kill him!" he said.

Bella was sad, because she remembered Jacob from school. He was the headmasters son, but he was kinda nice to her.

"Please don't kill him!" she said. "Maybe we can turn him to our side."

"We must lock him up in the secret dungeon!" said Edward.

They dragged Jacob Noir with the bag over his head down a long, narrow, dark tunnel that ended in a dungeon with lots of cells. All the cells were currently empty, because the vampire resitance hadn't been all that good at catching and imprisoning their emenies. Edward explained that this was why they had come to Paris, to teach the resistance leaders to be better at fighting enemies and werewolves.

Jacob looked really sad in the dungeon, and Bella felt really sorry for him. Just then a guy with a red nose and his hair in a ponytail and a half-consumed bottle of absinthe in his hand came stumbling in the door, singing a shanty. It was Combeferre. He had been in the pool, getting all the vampires rallied for the secret meeting, and was wondering what all the noise was.

"Some werewolf punk has been stirring up crap!" said Emmet with disgust in his voice.

"Chain him up and toss him an old bone," Combeferre said impatiently. "The meeting was supposed to start ten minutes ago."

They all went down the long, dark tunnel again, and came into the Main Street. It was beautiful and old fashioned, with lots of golden gas lamps to give light. Many rooms had been carved into the stone, and there was light behind the windows. The ceiling was painted with scarlet and gold. The streets were tiled with marble. Even if they had to live underground, the vampires wanted to do it in style.

The entrance to the pool cave was right behind an old pub. Bella had been there a few times before, when her clothes hadn't been so worn out. She used to have a pink bikini, but it had become transparent over the years. However, they weren't there to swim. Although, a few people were in the pool, kind of not paying attention to the meeting going on.

"This is Carlisle Cullen," said Combeferre, introducing Edward's dad. "He is our new resistance leader, and is going to help us get rid of Javert and the werewolves!"

All the vampires cheered. Bella and Edward sat in the back of the cave. There were lovely old velvet seats in there, because the vampires liked hanging out by the pool and sometimes they had concerts in that cave with the water as a beautiful backdrop. The cave had really ood accoustics. But now the seats were worn out and some had the velvet replaced with rat cloth. In the darkness, nobody could see that Bella and Edward were holding hands. They were a bit shy, and didn't want nobody else to know that they liked each other that way yet.

It was really exiting to be part of a grand plan, and Edward's father was a good at giving speeches. He explained why it was wrong to exile the vampires to the caverns, even if the caverns was a nice place. Because vampires in Paris should be allowed to travel outside and see the world just like humans and werewolves could.

"We are going to dig a new tunnel," Carlisle explained. "It will take us out of Paris, so we can at least get out in the world again. But we will have to fight Javert and his evil reign if we are going to live freely as vampires in Paris again."

"Where will the new tunnel lead us?" Marius asked.

"It will come up in the basement of a hotel run by vampires in a small village outside Paris," Carlisle said. "We can trade with the humans there, because they are not against us."

Suddenly two girls came into the cave. It was Alice and her sister Eponine who hadn't heard of the meeting and were going to take a bath. There was nothing to do at home, because their parents were watching The Bold And The Beautiful. They didn't like to be disturbed when that was on, which was all the time.

"You can't swim here tonight!" said Combeferre, "Because we are planning the revolution."

Eponine really liked Marius a lot, so she pretended to be interested in the speech so she could sit next to him. Alice ended up sitting next to Edward's brother Jasper, and they were looking at each other a lot. Bella didn't like that Eponine sat with Marius, because she knew that Cosette was in love with him. Cosette was even more shy than Bella, and was very scared of talking when she met him.

After the meeting, Edward walked Bella home. She was secretly hoping that he would kiss her when he said goodnight, but he only gave her a peck on the cheek. Bella's dad Réné and her mother Charline were watching The Phantom of the Opera on DVD when she came home. It was very depressing, so she went to bed. In her dreams she and Edward walked through the streets of a free Paris in spring, the petals of cherry blossoms falling like confetti around them.

The next morning, Bella woke up in her big four-poster bed that was draped in scarlet velvet curtains with gold embroidery. She blushed when she remembered the dream she had dreamt about Edward. She hoped he hadn't had the same dream about her, because then he would know and that would be awkward. She went into the bathroom, which was like a miniature version of the pool cave. It had black marble floor tiles with silver inlays, and niches for candles were carved into the walls. Bella sighed when she saw they they were out of lavender bath salts. Cossette was always greedy about it.

After her morning bath, Bella went into the kitchen to grab some rice puffs for breakfast while there was still some left. René was frying rat sausages and beans, and the smell made her feel a little sad. She missed the days when they could have real bacon every day, although she usually had toast and a glass of blood-orange juice. Cosette was sitting at the table, scribbling on a piece of paper. When Bella leaned over to see, she quickly curled the paper into a ball and threw it into the fire.

"You were writing a poem about Marius, weren't you?" Bella asked.

"I was not!" Cosette protested. "I couldn't care less about that air-headed bufoon. Besides, he's going out with that stupid tart Lorraine!"

"Nu-uh!" said Bella. "They broke up last week, because she thought he had cheated on her with Jessique."

"He would never do that," Cosette said with conviction. Her eyes revealed a lot of sadness and disappointment, but also a glimmer of hope.

"No, he didn't," Bella stated triumphantly. "Jessique was actually sleeping with that filthy muttMichél Neuton. Remember he used to like me? Bwwwrrr!"

"Yes!" Said Cosette. "He carved an image of you in the wall behind the laundry room, and it didn't look anything like you."

Bella shuddered at the memory. It had actually looked quite a bit like her, but it made her look like she had really lank hair and one eye was clearly bigger than the other. She had been really scared that she actually looked like that, and sat for hours every day staring at her reflection to see if her eyes were the same size. Eventually, Charline had removed the bathroom mirror, and Bella knew very well it was because she was deformed and Charline didn't want her to look at her own face and get depressed. It had made her feel really insecure around people, and since that she had hated Michél. Her rat-allergy and ragged clothes didn't exactly make her feel any better.

But now she was secretly dating the beautiful and attractive Edward, and was part of his dad's secret resistance. She was feeling good about life again. It was time to ask René if he wanted to make himself useful to the community, and help dig the tunnel. But René didn't react as she had hoped. He wanted to know why he hadn't been told that there was a secret resistance army being assembled, when he was chief of the vampire police in Paris. Bella suspected it had something to do with the fact that he had used to hang out with werewolves a lot before the fall-out. At least he had an oportunity to get them to trust him again by working for the vampire cause.

René stomped out of the house to go and have a chat with Carlisle Cullen about how things really worked in subterranean Paris, and Bella decided to slip out before Charline gave her any chores to do. Maybe she would bump into Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was waltzing happily down the main street, hoping to catch a glimpse of her love's shiny bronzed hair. Suddenly she bumped into someone. Embarrased, she apologized for her clumsiness, and turned around to see that it was Enjolras. He was a friend of hers from back in school, and he was almost as handsome as Edward. Almost. If the vamps hadn't been exiled to the caverns, he would probably have been a rock star or something. He'd never be in a boyband, though, because he had too strong opinions about life and love and politics, so it would have had to be rock.

"What are you doing out here, so early in the morning?" Enjolras asked.

"I'm... looking for my dad," Bella lied. "I think he has gone to talk to Carlisle. Hopefully he won't stir any crap."

"It can't be easy for you, when everyone knows he used to be besties with Guillaume Noir," Enjolras said sympathetically. "Do you want to go to a cafe?"

"Sure," said Bella.

They went to a street cafe called Sang de la Vie, which means "Life's Blood". But that was really just a reference to the wicked strong coffee they served. You had to go to a bar if you wanted blood. Human blood was illegal, because it was cannibalism. René had helped pass that law. Bella was kind of proud of that.

Enjolras ordered a cappuchino, and Bella took a mocca latte. They sat and talked for an hour or so, and Bella asked all sorts of questions about the revolution. It wasn't just because she wanted to find out more about Edward. She really wanted to see the sunlight again, and wear cotton, so she was all for the revolution. Enjolras said that it had been nice to chat with her again like in the old days, but he had to go dig a tunnel. Bella quickly volunteered to help, because she hoped Edward would be at the dig site.

Unfortunately, he wasn't there, and Bella spent the entire morning carrying baskets full of rubble over to a large wagon. When the wagon was full, Emmett and some other big guys pulled it out to the back entrance to the caverns and dumped the rocks. It was a bit risky, because if they were caught outside, there would be an investigation and the plan would be ruined. But since the vampires were so fast, they could get it done in ten seconds.

Going home with an aching back, Bella reminded herself that she really wanted out of there, and working for a good cause was worth it. Suddenly she heard a sensual voice calling her name. It was Edward! She spun around, really embarrased that she looked even more ragged than she usually did. But Edward didn't seem to mind. He asked her if she wanted to come over to his place for a party on Friday night. Bella really wanted to say yes, but she didn't want to be the only person there wearing rags, and she explained the situation to him.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Edward said caringly, showing that he was a gentleman. "My dad is a doctor, he can give you something for your allergies. And rat cloth has improved a lot in the last couple of years. It comes in all types now. My sister Rosalie has some dresses you wouldn't believe isn't satin."

"Really?" Bella asked. She couldn't believe nobody had frickin told her about this.

"Really," he assured her. "You know what? I'll have Rosie and mom take you out shopping. You'll be the prettiest thing at the party!"

Bella blushed so hard she felt like a pomegrenade. "You are too kind to me!" she said.

"Psssh, don't think of it. My folks are filthy rich," said Edward.

Just then, Combeferre came down the road looking a bit angry.

"Where have you been all morning?" he asked, poking Edward with his finger angrily. "Your dad needs your help administrating the work on the escape tunnel!"

"I'm sorry, but I had a driving lesson," said Edward.

"Very well, now skidaddle. Your daddy wants to see you."

After Edward left, Bella went home again. She was so incredibly happy. Edward had called her beautiful, she was going to a party at his house, and she was going to be wearing pretty new clothes. And if only everyone worked hard, she might be sitting with him under a tree in the spring sunlight, their skin sparkling like diamonds. It sounded so glamorous she could hardly believe it.

René was not home yet. Cosette was moping in her room, and Charline was watching The Princess Bride in the TV den.

"Mom," Bella said, "I'm going to a party on Friday."

Charline looked a bit surprised. "Wearing what? It's not a naked party is it? You are WAY too young for that!"

"I'm 96!" Bella protested, but she knew it wasn't working. She was always going to be Charline's little girl who had to listen to her parents. That was one of the reasons being a teenaged vampire could suck a bit.

"But it's not a nude party. I've just discovered that someone can help me with my allergies! I can stop looking like I'm from a Charles Dickens' novel!"

"That's great news, darling!" said Charline. "Won't you go tell your sister about it? She's been sulking all day. It's probably about that boy."

Bella went into Cosette's room. She was sitting on her bed, and Bella could tell she had been crying a lot.

"Don't be sad, Cosette," she said. "Things are going to get so much better! Edward's dad can cure our allergy to clothes, and we are invited to a party! Marius is going to be floored when he sees you!"

Cosette looked up, tears still welling out of her eyes. "You think this is about Marius?" she asked.

"Well, yeah?"

"Well, it's not! Some of us have other things to worry about than silly little crushes!"

Bella felt worried, and she didn't like that feeling. "Then what is it about?" she asked.

"Oh Bella," Cosette sobbed, "Daddy is a traitor!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean dad is a traitor?" Bella shouted upset and angry.

"He... he... he is a... WEREWOLF!" screamed Cosette. "We have a nasty, ugly werewolf as our dad, Bella! How can we live with the shame?

Bella felt her stomach sink into her legs. This was such a shock, and right now when things looked so good for them again.

"Are you sure?" she asked insecurely. "I mean, do you have any proof?"

"This!" said Cosette, and held up a shirt that was all shredded up. "He must have transformed in it."

"I'm sure there is some other logical explaination." said Bella sadly.

"Yeah, like he is the INCREDIBLE HULK!" Cosette shrieked, and burst into tears again. That would have been pretty cool, actually.

Bella sat down next to her on the bed, and put her arm comfortingly around her shoulder. "We aren't going to tell anyone," she said. "Not even mom. It is not our fault that one of dad's bad old friends must have imprinted on him and turned him into a wolfie."

"We have to tell mom," said Cosette, "because he's her husband and all. They'll have to get separate bedrooms now."

"Won't that make him suspicious?" Bella wondered. But then she thought of a good solution. "She can just say it is because he snores!"

"We can't let dad know that we are working for the revolution now," said Cosette.

Bella thought about it. "Just because he is a werewolf doesn't mean he is against the revolution. He is a vampire too."

"We just can't take any chances," said Cosette.

They watched True Blood on TV, then they went to bed. Bella had restless dreams in which her dad was chasing Edward as a big, angry wolf with pointed tusks. She woke up crying, and heard a knock on her window. Putting on her bathrobe, because her nightgown was a little transclucent, she dried her tears. It was Marius, what did he want.

"What do you want?" she asked as she opened the window.

"Could you give this letter to Cosette?" Marius asked, handing her a pink envelope that smelled like lavender.

"Can't you just give it to her yourself?" Bella asked. "I think that would make her like you better."

"But her room has not windows," Marius explained.

"Duh! Then give it to her in the morning!" Bella said, about to close the window again.

"I would," said Marius, and a shadow of pain fell over his beautiful face. Not as beautiful as Edward's though. At least not in Bella's eyes. Although she kinda hoped that Cosette thought Marius was sexier than Edward, for obvious reasons.

"But I'm afraid your father will find out, Bella. There are certain rumours... that he is a werewolf."

Bella slammed the window in his face, and drew the heavy velvet curtains so he couldn't see her turn red, then white then red again. She ripped open the envelope and read the letter, just to make sure he didn't send anything improper to her little sister. It was a poem, and it read:

_Dear Cosette with your golden hair_

_I'm always hoping you'll hold me so dear_

_But our love must be hidden, the times are hard_

_All I have to give you is my faithful heart_

Wow, that sucked! Bella was sure that if Edward had written a poem to her, it would have been much, much better and not rhyming "hard" with "heart"! She marched into Cosette's bedroom and woke her up.

"Your loverboy has been here with a letter for you."

At first Cosette looked really confused, then she started grabbing at the envelope. Bella held it away from her.

"He knows! Marius bloody knows!"

Cosette blushed. "Have I been that obvious? I thought I was acting proper around him, not like Eponine who is all puppy-dog."

"Worse than that!" Bella said in and angry whisper. "He knows about dad's werewolfism!"

All the colour drained from Cosette's face, and the pulled the blanket over her head.

"He still loves you, though."

"Go away!"

Bella tossed the letter on her sister's bed, and went back to her own room to sleep.

The next morning everything seemed normal. Charline was singing to herself in the bath, while René fried sausages and eggs for breakfast. He had set the table really nicely, with candles, and poured tea for her and Cosette. They sat down to eat. Suddenly, René bent over his plate, grabbed a sausage with his teeth, and started shaking if furiously while he growled like an angry dog. Cosette screamed and fainted. Bella felt the numb horror consuming her. Then she woke up.

After so many bad dreams she didn't manage to fall asleep again, so she went out. She walked down the many long street of underground Paris lonesomely, wondering if it was night or day, winter or summer up there in the real city many miles above. After a while she came to a small café with blue shutters and candles in the windows. She walked to the counter and ordered a moccachino and a bacon-cheese croissant. Turning around to look for a nice, secluded table, she noticed that there was only one other customer at the café. A young man was sitting by himself in the back of the room, staring out of the window. It was Edward!


	4. Chapter 4

She walked over to him. "Hello, stranger. Fancy meeting you here."

Edward looked up. "Bella?" He said with surprise. "How lovely to see you. Sit down, please."

She took the chair oposite his. Wow, was he ever gorgeous this morning. He wore an old fashioned shirt with lacing across the chest, distressed jeans and skater shoes. His awesome bronze hair was combed for once. She looked at her own clothes, and a bit of her old depression returned. Her jeans were patched everywhere, and her shirt had the front from one of her old ones, the back from another and the sleeves from a third. But now, today, she was going to be just like everyone else again.

They sat at the café for a couple of hours, talking about the revolution, art, poetry, philosophy, litterature and True Blood. It was amazing how similar Edward's taste in things was to her own. She smiled more in two hours than she had done in 10 years. For a while she didn't care that her dad was a monster and a disgrace.

After they left the café, they went for a walk along the river. It wasn't the actual Seine, which was several miles above them, but a new river the vampires had dug out. It had much less garbage in it than the real thing, but there was no moonlight reflected in it, and no gentle breezes stroking their hair as they walked hand in hand under the gaslights. They sat down on a bench, staring into each other's eyes like amber. Then they shared their first true love's kiss.

Bella was so happy she felt like she was soaring down the streets. It was only Edward's strong, masculine hands that kept her grounded. He was just so frickin gorgeous! Then, suddenly Bella saw something that made her good mood sour a little. Lorraine and Jessique were coming down the street, laughing and chatting in their usual manner. Bella didn't like either of them, because they were shallow and only thought about boys and clothes.

"Are they coming to the party?" she asked.

"Yes," said Edward, "but don't care about them. You are going to look so much lovelier."

Bella smiled, and felt reassured. They went to a shop, and Bella bought herself three new pairs of jeans, many cute tops and a couple of sweaters. She also got a couple of bikinis, because she loved swimming. Then they walked hand in hand to the Cullens' house, so Bella could get some of Carlisle's allergy potion. To get to where Edward lived, they walked down a long, wide staircase with wrought iron railings and lanterns. Bella gasped when she saw they street ahead of her. It was lit up gloriously by giant chandelieres hanging from the rock ceiling, and the houses were carved up to three floors. Most of them had balconies where fig trees and palms grew in larve terracotta pots. Edward led her to a house that had a lot of large windows and ivy climbing up the facade.

The house was even more wonderful inside. They had a home cinema with a huge screen and very comfy sofas. There was a big aquarium with all sorts of tropical fish carves into the wall. The kitchen was super modern with all sorts of appliances. Edward led her into Carlisle's lab, and found a small vial of pink fluid.

"One dose is enough to cure it forever," he said.

Bella closed her eyes and swallowed. It tasted like cough syrup with nail polish remover. "Blehhh!" she said with her tongue out. Then she shushed Edward into the next room, so she could try on her new clothes. After having tried them all, she chose to wear a pair of bootcut jeans and a plum-coloured top. She felt like a million bucks.

"Oh, there you are, Bella darling," said a voice, and Esme came in. "Are you ready to go and pick out a dress? Rosalie has been very impatient. Her friend Alice is coming too."

All the girls got into Esme's car. They drove to a very fashionable part of town, and stopped infront of a chic boutique. Bella tried on almost every dress in the shop, because she could. In the end, her choice fell on a lavender satin dress with black lace trimmings. It was knee-length with a v-front and zipped down the back. Rosalie got a black gown with ruffles, and Alice chose a short blue one with corset details on the waist. Esme already had a fabulous wardrobe, so she didn't get anything. She paid for the girls' dresses, and Bella and Alice thanked her.

Esme seemed very happy. She was probably exited about the party and getting out in the sun again when the new tunnel opened. But it seemed to be something more, as well. She looked so serene, in a way. If Bella hadn't known it was impossible, she would have thought Esme was pregnant, because the almost had the glow.

René wasn't in when Bella got was a relief in a way, although she wondered whaqt he was up to. Charline had a friend over for coffee, and Cosette had popped out. Bella left the vial with the vaccine in her room. Then she got a text from Edward, asking her if she wanted to go swimming. Happily she put one of her new bikinis and a towel into her bag, and sprinted off to the pool.


	5. Chapter 5

The tunnel was finished early Friday afternoon, but the grand opening was not going to be until the next day. Everyone went home to shower and get ready for the party at the Cullen house. Charline had taken Cosette out shopping so she could have something new to wear as well. She couldn't afford the kind of dress Bella had gotten, but she had a very pretty white one with lots of lace and some ruffles on the skirt. They walked to the street where the Cullens lived, and Cosette was amazed at how lovely that part of town was. Then she noticed Marius, and blushed a lot. Bella gave her a shove in his general direction, and went to find Edward.

She noticed that Lorraine and Jessique had arrived. Jessique was making out with Michel Neuton in a garden swing. Alice was walking hand in hand with Jasper, laughing and being happy. Eponine was there too. She had dressed up in a short, black goth dress and combat boots, and wore too much black eyeliner. Emmet was tending the bar. Enjolras and Combeferre were there too, but they were too busy talking seriously about politics, it didn't even look like they were having any fun.

She found Edward in a room that was made to look like a garden. There were even real trees in it. Carlisle had used special green house lights to make them grow. In the middle of the garden there was a fountain that looked like a wishing well, surrounded by pink roses. The roses were not real, she noted sadly. She sat down next to Edward on a secluded bench behind a lot of ivy. They kissed passionately.

Meanwhile, Cosette was having a really good time talking to Marius. They had been mingling with the other guests for a while, had shrimp sandwhiches and lemon bars, and attended a screening of Coraline in the cinema room. Then they had danced slowly for hours. Cosette noticed that Eponine was giing her dirty looks, but she didn't care. She was the pretty one now. Not that Eponine was all that pretty. She was really skinny and looked like she had annarexia. And her hair was a dull colour.

Bella and Edward decided to go back to the party and talk to their friends for a bit. They got strawberry daquiries from the bar, and sat down with Jasper and Alice. Suddenly Jessique and Michél Neutron came up to the bar.

"Can you make me a Blue Hawaii?" she asked Emmett snootishly.

"We don't have anything blue," Emmett said. "But I can make you a Mai-Tai or a Cosmo."

Jessique snorted. "Did I ask for a Mai-Tai or a Cosmo?" she asked drunkenly. "No, I did not. I asked you for a [she swore a lot here] Blue Hawaii. If you can't make that, then this place sucks! Come on, Michél. We're going to a proper bar!"

At the same time, James and Monty were making themselves at home in the Cullens' house, and they were in Carlisle's lab.

"Look at all these bottles!" said Monty. "I wonder what is in them."

"I wonder what happens if someone drinks it," James said. "That would be very interesting."

"Yeah, let's make them a special coctail!" said Monty with an evil grin.

James grabbed a bottle of something blue from a shelf. "This should spice up the party a bit..."

Jessique was dragging Mitch towards the door, when she noticed the big punch bowl with the intriguing blue liquid content. "That mutt said they had nothing blue!" she said triumphantly. "Shows that he is so not a pro bartender!" She poured a glass of the punch and took a deep sip. "Ooooh, tingly! Here, Mitch. You have one too. Oh! Tee hee hee, let's go find a room..."

In the garden, Cosette and Marius were walking hand in hand. Cosette couldn't remember ever having been so happy or so in love in her entire life. Now that she had finally admitted her feelings for him, it was like nobody could tear them apart. But she had to be sure.

"Marius," she asked, "do you like Eponine?"

"I think she is a sweet girl," said Marius, "but she is a little messed up. I have never had any romantic feelings for her, but I do feel a little bit sorry for her. Her parents are trashy and never cared that she ever got an education. She works in that cloth factory every day."

"Yeah, and she writes really terrible True Blood fanfiction!" said Cosette. "She can't even spell properly, and she ships Eric and Sookie!"

Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper were in the film room watching scary movies. Alice was a proper horror fan, because her parents had a lot of them on DVD. Now they were watching The Village. Suddenly they heard a terrible scream rip through the whole house.

"Aaaaaaahg! It huuuuuuuuurts! Heeeeelp meeeeeeee!"

They all ran into the living room. Jessique came running down the hallway, flailing wildly. She was butt nekkid and swelling up like a balloon!

"Go get dad!" Edward screamed to Jasper.

Alice found a dressing gown and put it around Jessique. They helped her over to a sofa. Carlisle and Esme came running.

"What has happened?" Carlisle asked. "Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach!" Jessique moaned. "I drank something blue, and then I got sick."

"Something blue?" Carlisle asked in horror. "Jessique, you need to tell me this. Have you had sex?"

"What does THAT have to do with anything?" Jessique squealed, blushing very red. Then a lot of water started dripping down the sofa.

"It was a pregnancy potion," Carlisle explained calmly. I have made it so that vampires can have babies. It seems alcohol speeds up the process, because that was your water that just broke."

"Whaaaaaat?" Jessique screamed. "I don't want to! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"The baby is coming!" said Carlisle. "Everyone out of the room!"

They all waited anxiously outside as they heard Jessique scream and beg for mercy.

"At least now we know it works," Jasper said.

"Yeah!" said Alice. "Now you can have babies too, Esme. Just like you always have wanted!"

Esme hugged Jasper and Alice, and started sobbing happily. Carlisle came out the door, holding a baby. "It's a boy!" he said.

"Awwww!" said all the girls. The baby was so cute. It looked like Mitch, who would have been cute if he hadn't been so dumb, but it had curly blonde hair and green eyes like Jessique.

"Edward," said Carlisle. "I think you should go get Mitch and tell him he's a dad."

"I think he has passed out," Edwards said. "Come on, Jasper. We better carry him in here so he can be with his family when he wakes up.

"I will drive you girls home," said Esme. "Come, Bella and Cosette."

"Isn't Alice going home?" Bella asked. She lives just down the street and around the corner from us."

"No," said Esme. "We are going to adopt Alice. She is not happy at home, and her parents are only watching TV all day. It's much better for her to stay here with us, so she can be close to Jasper and read good books."

Esme drove them home. It was René who answered the door, and Bella was glad to see that he was not in wolf form. She was so happy for Alice, who was getting a great new family, and for Esme who could have the babies she had always wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Saturday, and everyone had gathered at the end of the new tunnel, in front of a steel door. They were all wearing sunglasses, because they were about to see the sun for the first time in a decade and it could hurt their eyes. Vampires are very sensitive to light.

"Are you all ready?" Carlisle asked, "Remember, no stampeding. The elevator can only carry 10 people at the time."

Bella was super exited. She was going to be one of the first ten to go up. She had found out that it was very early spring outside, so she had dressed for the occasion in a long faux-suede coat with teddy-lining, leg warmers, beanie and a long lace-knit scarf. Because she was a vampire, she didn't really care if it was cold, but if was important that they didn't attract attention.

"It's not a proper opening without cutting a ribbon," Esme said, tying a scarlet silk ribbon on the door. "Could someone give a speech, please?"

Combeferre stepped forwards. "Ahem!" he said, "We are all gathered here today to take this elevator up to freedom. I would like to thank everyone who worked hard for this, and ask you all to remember that freedom is not to be taken for granted. You may cut the ribbon now."

Esme cut the ribbon, Carlisle pushed a button, and the elevator door opened. Bella was pushed aside as about 200 vampires started racing to get in first, totally not listning to Carlisle who was yelling at them to stop. Jasper was pushed on the ground, and lots of people stepped on him. The doors closed, and the elevator shot upwards like a rocket.

"Wonderful," said Combeferre sarcastically. "I told you we should have made a private event of it!"

"That's very against the rules for good socialism," said Enjolras, who was picking Jasper up from the floor and dusting him off. "This is not our fault, the blame is all with the werewolves who have been keeping those poor, downtrodden people trapped down here for ages. Let's just hope they don't get caught trespassing and we have to arrange a jailbreak as well."

"Actually, that sounds like fun!" said Emmett with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh shut up!" Combeferre snapped.

The elevator came downstairs again. Edward and Bella went inside with Carlisle, Esme, Enjolras, Combeferre, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. The trip up took a while, because the shaft was several miles long. Bella was so exited she nearly cried. When the doors opened again, they came into a large storage room with a stair case.

"Now everyone must listen to me," said Carlisle. "Me and Enjolras will go up first, and knock on the door. If the coast is clear, someone will open. If not, we will have to wait until that bell over there starts ringing. That is a sign that if there is anyone waiting down here, it's OK to come up."

The door was opened, and Carlisle waved to the rest of them that they should come. They came up into another storage room, but this one was clearly above ground as it had windows. One door said "Kitchen" the other one said "Back Yard". Carlisle opened the door to the back yard, and they all snuck out.

It was wonderful to be out in the sun again! Bella had forgotten how fresh the air smelled outside in spring. She started dancing around on the lawn. Alice and Rosalie joined her, and Enjolras started singing the Marseillase. But Combeferre told him to shut up, because it was suspicious.

"I have parked a van around a corner," said Carlisle. "Let's go sight seeing around town!"

They drove around for several hours just looking at trees and houses and people. It was a bit crowded in the back of the van, so Bella sat in Edward's lap, and Alice in Jasper's. They drove to a village nearby, and had lunch at a picturesque old bistro before heading back home.

When they came back down the elevator, they were met by a man who came running frantically.

"You guys!" he yelled. "Something terrible has happened! Jacob Noir has escaped from his cell!"

"How is that even possible?" Enjolras asked. "He was chained on hands and feet, behind two barred doors and had a bag tied over his head!"

"Isn't that bloody obvious you simpletons!" Combeferre screamed as his face turned purple. "Someone let him OUT! We have a TRAITOR among us! I told you we had to be careful who to trust. I TOLD you we should never have allowed the daughter of the Werewolf-kisser René Aberforce to join our ranks! But NOOOoooo, nobody ever listens to Combeferre!"

"If you think Bella had anything to do with this..!" Edward said threateningly, grabbing Combeferre by the collar."

"No..." Bella said meekly, putting her hand on Edward's arm. "He is right to suspect me. But I assure you, Edward, from the bottom of my heart, I never told my dad anything." OK, so she had asked him to help build a tunnel, but not that it was done and opening today, or anything.

"Why should we believe you?" Combeferre demanded. Bella looked at the other people. Edward had her arm around her protectively, Esme and Carlisle looked sympathically at her, and Enjolras had a sad expression because they were old friends.

"Because..." said Bella, "Because I'm not in my dad's side." It broke her heart to say so, but if he was really a werewolf now, he was no longer the dad she had known and loved, and who had loved her as his little girl for almost 100 years. He was evil now, and capable of hurting the people she cared about. "I have no daddy anymore!" Then she broke down crying into Edward's shoulder.

"Don't cry, Bella," Edward said softly. "You are one of us now. Carlisle can be your dad from now on, just like he is Alice's. Come and live with us, we have more than enough room."

Bella dried her eyes. "Thank you," she said. "But I have to stay and look after Cosette and my mom. They need me now."

"Just know that we are here for you, dear," Said Esme, and hugged her.

"And just like that you trust her?" Combeferre asked incredulous.

"Yes, we do," said Carlisle. "Come on, Bella. Edward and me will walk you home."

Esme took the other kids to the Cullen house. When they were all gone, Combeferre turned to Enjolras and said "Keep an eye on her!"

"Sure," said Enjolras. "She's my friend after all."

"I don't think you understood what I meant," Combeferre said impatiently. "I want you to spy on her! You have to become more than just a friend to her. You'll have to be her best friend, her only friend. Break up her and Edward, if you have to."

"I can't do that," Enjolras said, "I don't want to."

"Remember what is at stake here!" Combeferre snarled. "You can do this for the cause, and you WILL. Because that's just how you are."

"Alright, then," said Enjolras. "I'll be her best friend, and get her to confide everything to me. But I seriously think that will be a waste of my time, because she's got nothing to hide."

"Good boy," said Combeferre.

Edward kissed Bella goodnight outside her house, and was about to go home with Carlisle when Eponine came by. She had washed her goth off, and was wearing distressed jeans, leather jacket and a shirt that said "gLaM rOcK" in gold letters.

"You haven't seen my mom and dad anywhere?" she asked. "They said they were going outside, and they aren't home yet."

"They weren't in our group," said Carlisle. "There were a lot of people who went up without permission. We don't know who all of them were and if they came back."

Eponine sighed. "They have probably hit the town or something. Always said they'd do that when they got a chance. Dad knows this guy who steals blood from the hospital, so if they have got red eyes when they return, you know where they have been." She shrugged and went on her way.

In the house, Charline was cooking supper, and René was busy chipping away on a new bedroom for himself because he "snored". Bella felt a little bad for selling him out, but that was the sort of things one had to be prepared for in a revolution when one was being betrayed. Enjolras had told her many times.

"Cosette has gone to the cinema with Marius," Charline said happily. "It is so good to see her so happy, to see you both so happy!"

"Yeah," said Bella and didn't feel happy at all. A part of her wanted nothing more than to move in with her amazing, wonderful, glorious, beautiful Edward and his made-of-win family. But she knew she had a duty to her mom and her little sister. She couldn't just leave them alone with a treacherous werewolf. Cosette was only 14 in vampire years, and Charline just wasn't a genius. Bella sighed, and started setting the table.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella had just gone to bed when she heard a knock on her window. Was it Edward? Had he come to keep her company in her lonely misery and miserable loneliness? Her knight in sparkling armor as he was. Her heart was beating fast as she withdrew the curtains. It was Enjolras!

"What are _you_ doing here, in the middle of the night?" Bella asked.

"I... just came to see if you were all right," said Enjolras. "You seemed so upset earlier."

"Come in..." said Bella, and he climbed in through the window. She noticed that he didn't do it as gracefully as Edward would have.

"I'm sorry about Combeferre being a jerk to you earlier," he said, sitting down next to her on the bed. "He is a bit obsessed with the revolution. OK, I guess I am too. He doesn't dislike you personally, you know. It's just because you are Renés kid, and he could find out information about us if he tortured you."

"My Dad would never..." Bella began protesting, but then she remembered that he wasn't that same Dad anymore. Would he really hurt her? And would she be able to hurt him, if she had to?

"I know this isn't easy for you," Enjolras said comfortingly, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"That's not even beginning to describe it!" Bella said. "How do you think it feels to be the 'werewolf-kisser's daughter', eh? To know that the people you love most in the world are in danger and your best friends are being told not to trust you!" She felt the tears starting to run down her face.

"It's OK," said Enjolras. "I believe in you, and so does Edward, and Carlisle and Esme."

Bella started crying even more. She leaned her face against Enjolras chest, trying not to sob too loudly so that her parents would hear it. They were in another room behind several stone walls, but vampires have very good ears.

"It's allright," said Enjolras. "Just get it all out. It's no use being brave if you go bottling up all the pain." He carefully wiped the tears off her face, kissing her on the cheek.

Suddenly, they noticed that Edward was in the room. Wow, he _was_ graceful, she hadn't even heard him come in.

"I can see that I'm intruding on something private," he said with fathomless pain in his voice. His eyes were showing so much devastating suffering that Bella felt physical agony just looking at it.

"Edward!" she gasped. "I'm not cheating on you! Honest!"

"I think it's time I leave," Enjolras said, jumping back out the window. "If there is anything you need help with, just call, ok?"

"Sure..." Bella replied, as he ran off down the street. Oh no. Was Edward angry with her?

"He didn't have to leave," Edward said bitterly. "I didn't mean to disturb."

"You didn't!" Bella said, shaking with tears. "He just came by to see how I was, and offer his support. I thought it was you at first."

"I understand," said Edward. "It's just that when you cry on someone's shoulder, I'd really like that shoulder to be mine. Because I am your boyfriend, and I'm supposed to be there for you. It hurts to see you being so close to someone else. I heard you crying, and I thought your Dad had been cruel to you."

"My Dad is not..." Bella began. Then she started crying again. "Oh Edward, this is so messed up! You are so lucky to have such an awesome family that isn't disgraced!"

"But you can come and live with me," said Edward. "There is no need for you to stay under the werewolf's roof."

Bella leaned her head against Edward's shoulder. "I have to," she said sadly. "Someone has to look out for Cosette. She is sort of associated with the revolution because she dates Marius, and I need to make sure Dad doesn't hurt her. And Mom can't know anything, because as long as she doesn't she's safe from Dad. She knows he's a werewolf, because we told her, but not that we are in the resistance."

"Take Cosette with you," Edward said. "She and Alice are best friends, and we can make a new room just for her."

"That would make Dad suspicious, and Mom sad," said Bella. "I'll just have to stay here for now. But soon, my love, soon we will be free, and then we can be together. We can get an attic studio in Paris and become bohemian artists. I could be a painter, and you could be a famous musician. And when the time comes to get kids, we can settle down in a little cottage with lavender in the garden. If we have a daughter, we can call her Charlesme after our mothers, and if we have a son, we can call him Renisle or Carlé."

Suddenly Edward dived under the bed, and in the next moment, René came in the door.

"Are you OK, Bella?" he asked. "I was so sure I heard you crying. Aww, you have been. Is it something your old Dad can help you with?"

"Not really," Bella said, trying to come up with a lie. "It's just that... I guess I'm just suffering some teen angst. Remember that guy I used to like? Mitch?" She nearly vomited at the thought of pretending to be in love with him, but she knew a lot was at stake. "Well, at that party I went to on Friday, he had sex with Jessique. And that's not even all of it. They drank some funny stuff James and Monty had cooked up, and she had a baby! I guess I have a broken heart now."

"Oh, little birdie," said René, and cradled Bella the way he had done when she had been a 6-year-old human girl and had been afraid of the monster under the bed. "I know it hurts, darling, but you and Mitch weren't meant to be. I'm very glad that wasn't you who had a surprise baby. And there will be other boys. Wasn't there a nice young lad walking you home the other night?"

"Oh, that was Ed...mund," Bella lied. "He's new here, originally from London."

"Yes, things are very bad for vampires over there," said René. "They weren't just banished to their own caverns, they were thrown out of the city. A very sad situation indeed."

"I know," Bella said, drying her eyes. For a while she had almost forgotten that her Dad was evil. "I can't understand how were... people can be so cruel!"

"Actually, that wasn't the werewolves," said René. "In London, a group of dark wizards have been terrorizing the entire population, and 'half breeds' like werewolves and vampires have had a very hard time. Werewolves are not the worst sort, Bella. There is plenty worse, that's why I have always thought we should have negociated a truce."

Bella shifted uncomfortably. Why did René have to bring up the werewolves now that he was almost being his true self again?

"I want you to be careful, Bella," he said. "There is something strange going on. I can't tell you what exactly, because that is classified police information, but there are strange things going on. Be careful who you trust. Now, get some sleep, honey. We are going on a trip tomorrow, and you need to be rested and in high spirits."

He tucked Bella under the blanket, and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Edward crawled out from under the bed again. "I'm actually from New York," he said. "But I knew about London, because that's where Carlisle is from. That thing about dark wizards was a lot of codswallop, Bella. The werewolves are behind it all, they are the worst sort!"

"I know," Bella said quietly. A part of her had wanted so much to believe what René had said. When he had held her in his arms, she had felt like a child again, and if Edward hadn't been hiding under the bed, she was afraid she'd have asked René to tell her a funny story and sing her a lullaby. Actually, she had almost been scared that he would do just that, because it would have been embarrasing beyond words. It was bad enough that Edward had heard him try to brainwash her, but she was also glad he was there to put her straight.

"I have to go now," Edward said. "But if there is anything at all you want to talk about, just call me! I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning, and we can go for a ride on the surface."

"But Dad has a family trip planned, remember?" Bella sighed. "It's probably boating on the river or something. He isn't good at family fun."

"Make up an excuse," said Edward. "I want to spend the day with you. If you can't get away, I'll go boating with you, pretending to be Edmund from London."

"Ok," Bella said with a smile, as she threw her arms around Edwards neck and pulled him onto the bed. They shared a passionate goodnight kiss before he jumped out of the window with agile grace and was gone.

Bella had just curled up under her blanket, hoping to go back to sleep when there was another knock on the window. She was a little annoyed as she walked over and removed the curtains again.

"Bella, please help me. I have nowhere else to go."

It was Jacob!


	8. Chapter 8

"Jacob?" Bella exclaimed in utter surprise. "You can't be here, they'll catch you again!"

She heard herself say the words, and realized that she was actually being treacherous to the Resistance by wanting Jacob to get away. But he had been a good friend of hers, and she didn't actually want him to get hurt either.

"Can I come in?" he asked. "They are looking for me, and I've got nowhere else to hide."

She thought about it for half a second, before saying "Sure..."

Jacob leaped effortlessly in through the window. "Thanks!" he said, hiding under the bed where Edward had recently crawled out from.

Bella didn't sleep a wink for the rest of the night. She was really torn about what to do. One part of her wanted to sneak out of the room, to call Edward and Carlisle and tell them she had caught Jacob. He was dangerous, after all. If he escaped back to Paris, he could give his father and Javert so much information that they could use to destroy the revolution. But if she let them catch him, she would be responsible for what happened to him. She remembered seeing him in the jail, chained up and blindfolded in that cold, damp cell. Combeferre was not a merciful man, he would punish Jacob cruelly. Could she really let that happen to the boy she had used to play on the swings with when she was five, and sat with in English class drawing funny portraits of the teachers? She and Jacob had shared so many good memories during the years. And he still trusted her, although she was the enemy.

After several hours, Jacob deemed it safe to sneak out again. Bella went outside first, to make sure no one was about, before he did a runner. Werewolves where not as swift as vampires, but he was gone quickly enough.

"What have I done?" she lamented as she went back inside. It was too late to get any sleep, so she started cooking breakfast instead. René had been to the market and gotten eggs. Bella thought of the brave smugglers who risked their freedom to sneak up to the surface to get items they couldn't produce in the caves. If any of them were caught because of what Jacob could tell, she would be as much responsible as him. She baked fresh bread for the pick-nick, and scrambled the rest of the eggs with herbs. She set the table, lit candles, and went to wake up the family.

Charline hugged her and said it was a wonderful surprise. They ate breakfast while chatting about everything and nothing, and it felt just like in the old days.

"OK, girls," said Charlie when everyone had finished. "As I said, we are going on a trip today, so you'll probably want to get ready."

"I forgot to tell you this, Dad," Bella said with a twinge of guilt. "I have a date. So I think I'll have to pass."

"Oh no no no!" Said René. "You can't miss out in this! It's no fun unless the whole family is there. You'll just have to meet up with your boy later."

"OK," Bella said, realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere. "Can Edmund come boating with us?"

"Oh, we're not going boating!" René revealed. "No, this is much better. It is a surprise!"

OK, so they were probably going to the cinema. Edward wasn't allowed to come along, because it was supposed to be a family day. Bella sighed as they all got into Charlie's old pickup and drove off to some "exiting adventure."

Suddenly Bella realized where they were going... They were heading for the Elevator to Freedom! Oh no, was René going to arrest someone in front of the family to make an example? Did he know what she had done?

"Tadaa!" said René as they got out of the car. "We are going outside!" He handed out sunglasses for them to put on. "I got a tip that there was this new tunnel that lead out of Paris. So today, we'll see blue skies and sun!"

Bella felt scared and confused. She had no idea what her father was up to at all, but it was probably very bad. Surely, someone was going to stop him on the way up. René Aberforce, the werewolf, couldn't just go out and about using the Resistance's secret tunnel? But they got all the way up. René paid the man in the storage room and got the keys to one of the rented cars, a slightly rusty Renault.

After driving for about an hour, they got out of the car in a remote meadow near a river. René sat down on a rock and started fishing while whistling a happy tune. Bella regretted not having brought her bikini, although swimming in a river in March was maybe a bit preposterous if she was going to pass as a human. She sat down next to René and looked into the water. She thought about Edward, and Jacob. What had she done? How could she look Edward in the eyes again? Or Enjolras, for that matter.

They ate lunch, and Bella felt a bit better as they started talking about happy things again. Why did her Dad have to be a traitor? Couldn't he just have remained a good guy, so the family could have nice days like this without it feeling like a crime?

Suddenly, the Thenardiers, Alice and Eponine's parentals, came strolling down the riverbank. They looked a bit dishevelled, because they had probably been roughing it for the night. Why did those two yokels have to show up now, when everything was so nice and normal for once? At least they didn't have red eyes, so they hadn't been preying on humans.

"Any chance of a lift home?" Jean Luc Thenardier asked. "We got away from our party. Got a bit fruity, you see. Blame the Bloody Mary's, ha ha ha ha!"

"There was more booze than blood in those," said Yvonne Thenardier. "Now we have to get home, because the kids probably haven't been fed for 24 hours. Eponine has been too busy otherwize to notice them, if I know her right."

Cosette snickered, and Bella wondered if she should tell them that Alice had moved away from home. Nah, it was better if they discovered that for themselves. Yvonne squeezed into the backseat with Bella and Cossette. There wasn't any room for Jean Luc in the car, so René put him in the boot. He almost didn't manage to close the lid. The Thenardiers had been morbidly obese as humans, so as vamps they were big and buff.

On the way home, Yvonne gave a full report of their drunken hijinks and how they had ended up losing their way back to the hotel. Bella thought about what Esme had said, that Alice was better off in the Cullen house than with her parents. Alice was very petite and graceful with refined tastes, nothing like her family at all. She liked dancing ballet, singing and reading, not bowling and watching trashy sitcoms. If Bella had been a misfit in her family like that, it would have been easier to turn away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Edward obviously can't read minds in this story. That would make this a very short story if he could. It is Alternative Universe, so I don't follow every rule of canon.**

When they came home from the trip, Cosette immediately phoned Marius to ask him on a date. She exclaimed that she had been separated from her beloved for far too long, and was suffering separation anxiousness. Bella realized that she missed Edward a lot too, so she called him to say she'd be coming over. She envied Cosette her clean consciousness.

She met up with Edward at Sang de la Vie, where she told him about the trip and that the Thenardiers hadn't gone rogue after all. The guilt of what she wasn't telling him was gnawing at the pit of her stomach like a happy mouse in a cheese factory, and she decided that she had to make it up to him somehow. She would do anything he asked her to in the future, anything. Perhaps short of murdering her own Dad, she didn't think she could do that.

Edward took her hand across the table, and started talking about the plans he had made. "I want you to come away with me," he said. "As soon as we've got enough evidence to make a citizens' arrest on your father, and your mother will be safe, I want to move up to the surface. I can pass as a human, I've lived like one for long periodes at the time, and I could teach you how to. Then we can infiltrate Paris and get information about the werewolves. If we could only find out where their head quarters are, we could blow it up!"

"Wouldn't that cause a huge explosion and kill a lot of humans?" Bella asked nervously.

"No, because we are going to use a controlled detonation," Edward said. "We will only use enough explosives to blow up their control room and equipement, and not ruin anything outside. It will happen in the middle of the night on a week day, when very few people will be about. They will think it was a gas explosion."

"Ah, OK," said Bella, feeling a little better.

"But if you want to come with me," said Edward, "and not feel guilty about leaving your family, then we need to get your father out of the way. I need you to tell me, or Carlisle, every suspicious thing he says or does."

"But I already do that!" said Bella.

"Good!" Edward replied. "For now, just pretend you have no idea that he is a werewolf. If anyone from outside the Resistance should suggest it, pretend to be insulted or just laugh like it is the most idiotic thing you've ever heard. If he should confess it to you - and this is very important Bella, because he may be trying to win you over to his dark side - just pretend you are totally OK with it."

"OK..." Bella said. She was feeling a bit nervous now. What if her Dad wanted her to become a werewolf to prove her loyalty. She voiced her concern to Edward.

"If that should happen, just pretend to go along with it," said Edward. "He can't turn you down here, because he needs to be in wolf form when he bites you. That can only happen during full moon, which we don't have down here. Just don't go outside with him anymore. He may not have any intentions of bringing you back until you are turned."

Bella shuddered. "But I have read that werewolves are only evil as long as they are transformed," she objected. "If he can't transform, he can't be evil, can he?"

Edwards eyes grew black. !Yes he can! That is lies, Bella. Propaganda. And it is all part of the Werewolf Agenda to win acceptance among humans, like vampires had before we were banished. They told horrible lies about us and had us exiled, to make themselves look like the good guys!"

Bella almost got a bit scared by how angry Edward looked when he talked about these things. She hoped he could be that dangerous in case he had to stand up to the werewolves.

"It will be OK, Bella my love," Edward said comfortingly, patting her hand. "One day it will all be over and we will be free with no regrets. We can't experience the glory of a revolution without going through some hard times first. Take comfort in that, my beautiful nightingale."

Bella stared mezmerized into his amber topaz eyes, drowning in the liquid butterscotch gold that was pooling up in the glorious ponds of golden sexiness. Edward was amazing, and she was so lucky to have such a beautiful, sexy, wonderful, amazing, sexy, glorious Romeo as her boyfriend. Not to mention he was sexy. She was about to lean over the table to kiss him adoringly on his perfectly shapen marble statue lips, when someone as usual came crashing in through the door, ruining their romantic moment.

Her eyes shot poison dart arrows at the intruders. It was Enjolras, Marius and a crying Cosette.

"Talk some sense into her, Cullen!" said Enjolras. "Now she refuses to believe that her father is a traitor after all!"

"What?" Edward exclaimed shockedly.

"I was wrong!" Cosette wailed, with tears flooding her pretty face. "I thought he was a werewolf, and thus a traitor, but he can't be!"

"Yes, and tell Mister Cullen here your excellent explaination for why that can't possibly be!" said Combeferre sarcastically as he entered the door.

"He took us all outside yesterday!" Cosette sobbed. "You should have been there to see how happy he was to be outside again! If he was against the revolution, assuming he knew about it, wouldn't he have been furious that people had dug a tunnel out of Paris?"

"Cosette," said Edward with a hand on her shoulder, "just because he is a werewolf that doesn't mean he is happy to be cooped up down here. Unable to see the moon, he can never reach his true, savage self. We have reason to believe that the only reason he endures his exile and hasn't abandoned you and your family yet is that he has a position of power as Chief of Police. That gives him a deep insight into everything that is going on everywhere, so that he can report to Javert and his cohorts."

Suddenly, Bella remembered something. "The shirt!" she said. "It was all ripped up, and that's how we discovered he must be a werewolf or the Hulk. But if he can't transform, then that's not proof anymore, is it?"

"Don't you start, too!" Enjolras said with frustration. "He can have gone outside to transform. The new tunnel is not the only exit from here, you know. There is also the main entrance that we came down through ten years ago, which is guarded by werewolves. Not to mention the two smuggler exits that he surely must know of. Being a good mate of Guillaume Noir and probably Javert himself, he has free passage past the guards. So he gets out into the moonlight, has time to remove most of his clothes before transforming - after all, your mother would probably be pretty angry if he came home naked - but doesn't get his shirt off. Rippage ensues."

"It sounds very plausible to me," said Marius, stroking Cosettes golden tresses as she cried against his shoulder.

"But if Dad knows about the smuggler exits," Bella argued, "why hasn't he tattled?"

"Because that would mean no more market," said Edward logically, "and he doesn't want that. And besides, Javert isn't interested in petty smugglers. He wants the big guys."

"I don't believe you!" said Cosette angrily. "How do you even know that he is a werewolf?"

"He simply has to be," said Enjolras. "There is no other explaination for his friendship with Noir."

"Not to mention there were several other candidates for the position of Chief," Combeferre interrupted. "All of them more competent and experienced than the Werewolf-licker!"

"_That's enough!_! Cosette exploded. "I will not sit here and listen to you a$$holes talking $hit about my Dad!" She stormed out and slammed the door.

"Go after her!" Combeferre shouted. "She is going to rat on us!"

"She won't," said Bella. "I'll talk to her."

She ran down the street after Cosette, and caught up with her at a corner a couple of blocks from their house. "You musn't tell Dad about this," she said. "If you do, there is no way back for us. Even if he is innocent, Marius and Edward are never going to want to speak to us again out of principle, because we are traitors." A stab of guilt went through her when she realized she was one already. "Come on, let's go back to the café. Marius is probably wondering if he can still call himself your boyfriend."

She put her arm around Cosette's shoulder and led her back to Sang de la Vie. "It's alright," she told the men, "She has calmed down now. We're not going to tell Dad anything."

"I knew you would see sense," Enjolras said, smiling. Bella had to admit he was incredibly handsome. Good thing Edward couldn't read her thoughts!

"You do realise that we have to go and report this incident to Carlisle?" Combeferre said in a stern voice. His nerdy little glasses made him look like a school teacher when he was mad.

"I'll make sure he understands that Cosette meant no harm," Edward assured her.

"Come," said Marius, taking Cosette's hand. "I'll walk you home."

Bella decided to give them some privacy, despite them having ruined her perfect moment half an hour earlier, and walked very quickly while they fell behind. When she got home, Charline was out, leaving a note saying she had gone to a friend's house. René was still working on his new bedroom, which he had decided was going to include a "man cave" where he could watch football and Animal Planet. It sounded very unclassy, so Bella was glad he was going to do it out of sight.

She plopped herself down in the comfy living room sofa, and started watching the latest two episodes of True Blood, which she had recorded and forgotten to watch due to being a busy member of a secret resistance movement. Glory had its price.

Suddenly there was a furious knocking on the door. She went to open, and saw that it was the Thenardiers. Yvonne and Jean Luc looked ready to murder someone. Eponine and Gavroche were standing sheepishly in the back.

"Is your father in?" Yvonne shouted. "We need to talk to him urgently!"

"I'll... get him!" said Bella. She ran into René's room. "Dad, you need to come. Something terrible has happened to the Thenardiers!"

René followed her to the door. "What's amiss?" he asked, looking at the mad and anxious faces of the family outside.

"You need to go over and talk to Esme Cullen!" Yvonne insisted. "She has kidnapped most of our kids!"

"What?" René gasped in shock. "When did this happen?"

"While we were out," Jean Luc explained. "We came home and they weren't there."

"Only Gavroche was," Yvonne elaborated. "I came in and he was playing his computer games. So I asked him where is Eponine, she was supposed to be in charge. He said 'I don't know'. Then I asked him where is Alice, and he said that she moved out and _got married_! And then I ask him where are Pierre and Sebastien, and he casually reveals that Esme Cullen took them with her when she came over to collect Alice's things! Because apparently they had been abandoned! I went over to get them, and thank Mrs. Cullen for looking after them while I was gone. But then she _refuses_ to let me have them, saying she rescued them from a neglectful home and that they are Cullens now! Do something!"

"I'll go and talk to them," said René. "Seing as you have turned up, the children were never truly deserted, and she can't keep them."

"I'm coming with you," Bella said. "I know this family, and I can explain the situation. They'll listen to me."

"OK, go get in the car," her father said. "The Police Van, not the truck." What, was she stupid or something? Of course she realized that he was going to make a big ruckus out of things and have a full blown police operation to "liberate" the Thenarder kids. He drove fast through streets with the Thenardiers' mini-bus in tow.

"Cullen, she said," he mused, as he tossed the van around corners that would have been impossible for a human to manouver at that speed. "Isn't that the house where you went to a party on Friday?"

"Yes," Bella admitted. "The kids are friends of mine. They are a very respectable family, Dad. I'm sure Esme didn't kidnap Sebastien and Pierre. She probably just volunteered to babysit until Yvonne got home, because Eponine is not a very good babysitter."

"We'll see what explaination she gives," her father replied. "But I can't let them take the law into their own hands just because they happen to be friends of my daughters. That would make me a bent copper."

Bella wondered if being a werewolf could be concidered bending, but she couldn't say anything. René knew a different way to the Cullen's street, down a long hill, to avoid the staircases. He pulled up in front of their door and rang the bell, which was shaped like a lion's head.

Carlisle opened the door. "An official visit from the long arm of the Law," he exclaimed. "This must be serious business."

"I would say that removing children from their home without their parents' knowledge or permission would be concidered serious," René said seriously. "And refusing to return them to their rightful parental guardians is bordering on kidnapping. I know that you are keeping two children, aged 6 and 8 in psysical years, and a girl of 15, at your home and has refused their mother to have them back."

"This is a misunderstanding," Carlisle explained. "A misrepresentation of facts."

Esme appeared in the doorway. Bella could see to her pleasant surprise that Esme was well and truly pregnant. Althoug the process didn't go as fast as it had for Jessique, she was already in what appeared to be 7th or 8th month.

"Esme!" Bella shouted, jumping out of the van. "You are going to have a baby! How wonderful!"

"Thank you, darling," Esme said hugging Bella. "She should be born around noon tomorrow. You can come by to see her when I have gotten her cleaned up."

"Mrs. Cullen," René said, interrupting their happy moment, "I have to ask you to let the Thenardier children go home."

"Chief Aberforce," Esme replied, "Those two children are the siblings of my youngest daughter. They had been left hungry and alone in the care of an irresponsible teenager by still more irresponsible parents, who had hit the town with the explicit plan of getting §hitfaced and feasting on human blood. According to my daughter, there was reasonable doubt that they would ever return, and she was concerned for their welfare. I only did what any responsible person with half a heart would have done!"

"Well, as the situation stands," René said,"there has not been any cannibalism comitted on the Thenardiers' part. Their eyes are not red. And they _did_ let their eldest daughter know that they would be home late, and to look after the kids. I cannot arrest a 16-year-old for being a bad babysitter. So please, Mrs. Cullen, let the children go home to their _real_ mother. As for Alice..."

"What proof do we have that she won't do this again?" Esme asked.

"None," said René. "But we can't punish people for what they might do wrong in the future."

Gah! He was so stupid sometimes! Bella felt like hitting him, but that was probably not a good idea, because he might not let her see Edward if she did. She sent Esme sympathetic looks to make her realise she was on her side.

"As for Alice," René picked up, "her parents are allowing her to stay. She is old enough to make that decision on her own. She has the brain of a nearly adult person and almost 200 years of life experience. The kids are another matter, they still think as kids and followed a nice lady home because she gave them cookies. Now they probably want to see their Mom."

During the exchange, the whole Cullen family had turned up to see what was going on. Bella smiled to Edward, hoping her Dad didn't think of it as anything other than a friendly acknowledgment.

The kids actually did seem happy to see their parents, who also seemed happy to see them. Bella wasn't convinced, though. Children could be stupid, and feel an unreasonable loyalty to their parents, even when they treated them badly. Was that what was going on with Cosette? She had been 14 when she turned vampire, almost as old as there was no way she was ready to go and live with Marius just yet. Bella sighed. It had been a very long day.

"That was Edmund, wasn't it?" René asked. "Edward," Bella corrected him. "I said his name was Edward." There was no point in lying to her father, who could just look him up in the records now that he knew his surname, so she lied about having lied. "He's actually from New York," she explained. "It's only Carlisle who is English, that's why he has that accent. Esme and all the kids are American."

"Do you know them well, then?" René asked.

"Well enough, I guess." Bella said, telling half a truth. "Rosalie, the blond girl, is my friend. And of course I've known Alice for ever."

"She was pregnant," René said after a while. "Mrs. Cullen, I mean. Has she taken that potion Jessique accidentally drank?"

"Yes," said Bella. "Carlisle makes it, he is a very good doctor. Why? Are you and Mom thinking of having babies?" Please, no. Pretty please, no!

"Nah," said René. "Not while we live in this cramped space. "Maybe when we get out of here. I knew we should have signed that treaty!"

Bella sighed, and sank down into the car seat. It had been a _very_ long day!


	10. Chapter 10

Bella woke up in a grotty mood the next morning. René had been such an asshat to the Cullens, and to put a cherry on top he had suggested that she go a bit easy on seeing Edward the next couple of days. Instead he wanted her to see her old friends more. Who would that be? She was definitely not friends with Lorraine anymore, because Lorraine had been a bitch to her about something. Jessique was busy with her baby, and was a snooty bitch to boot. Alice lived with the Cullens, and she wasn't supposed to go there. That left Eponine, who she had nothing in common with. But hey, it was better than hanging out with her Mom all day, or being a third wheel on Cosette and Marius.

She called Eponine and agreed to meet her at Freedom Square, which had a huge fountain that the vampires had carved in memory of theor life in freedom. First they went shopping but both of them had little money. Eponine's payday wasn't in a week, and René had decided that Bella had spent too much money lately and confiscated her cards, the mongrel- If he had spent the last ten years owning only two outfits, one of which consisted entirely of patchwork, he would probably have been a bit more understanding. Bella had to admit she looked pretty stylish today. She wore bleached skinny-leg jeans with a studded belt at the waist, a black top with a British flag on it and the sleeves held on with lots of little rings, and knee-high black suede boots with three metal buckles on the sides. Around her neck she had a necklace that said "Isabella 3 Edward" in silver letters, on her right hand she wore a mood ring with Celtic design, and on her left ring finger she wore a simple golden ring that she pretended was her engagement ring. She had made smokey eyes make-up and her lipstick was pale pinkish lilac. Eponine wore a short, black denim dress with buttons down the front and a silver chain around the hips, combat boots and a black choker around her neck. She was wearing gothic make-up with dark red lipstick.

After they were done shopping, Bella got a new sweater for when Edward was taking her outside again and Eponine got a see-through black laced top that Bella told her she would _have_ to wear something underneath, they went to a café to have lunch. Bella had never been to this one before. It was called Dark London, and was very old fashioned. The decor was Victorian or something like that. It had brick walls with visible beams, and was lit up by old iron lanterns. They had pizza with cherry coke and talked about what to do for the rest of the day. None of them wanted to home, because René was a douche and the Thenardiers weren't best pleased that Eponine had gone off and let Esme take the kids.

"We could go and visit Enjolras," Eponine suggested. "He hangs out with Combeferre too much, he could need some lady company."

"Do you know where he lives?" Bella asked.

"Sure," said Eponine. "I've been over there a few times before. It's a bit far from here though. We should take the car."

"I didn't know you had a car," Bella said. She wished Charline would let her get a job so she could have a car too.

"Nah, it's my Dad's," said Eponine. "He doesn't use it much, because it's too small for the family, so we usually take Mom's mini bus. I don't think he'll notice if we borrow it."

Jean Lud's car was an old red Mercedes with a star in front and all. Very stylish car. Eponine assured Bella that she knew how to drive it. She did knock over a couple of people on the way, but they were OK because vampires don't get hurt that easily. They came to another part of town where the streets were narrow and the houses were really tall. They had five and six floors, but didn't look like rich people's houses like where Edward lived. There were no ceiling lights, only the lights from the windows. Bella could see that there were lots of bars and pubs on the street level, many of them probably served human blood if you knew the password to ask for it. She shuddered.

Eponine parked in front of a mostly dark building that had a hardware shop on the ground floor. They walked up a long, dark staircase and knocked on a blue door.

Enjolras opened. "Come in," he said. "We are watching Rambo."

They followed him into the living room and sat down in a worn sofa. Combeferre was leaning against a bookshelf, sipping Martini straight from the bottle with lots of olives in it, his glasses almost falling off his face. The film was very bloody. A lot of people were blown up, stabbed, shot and decapitated. There was a bad guy who went around setting people on fire. He stabbed someone in the ear with scissors so their brain got pierced, then he shoved his cigarette up an enemy's nose. Another enemy was killing people by grinding them to death with a cheese grater. Then Rambo came in and cut a bad guy's head off with his chain saw, and blood splattered everywhere. He took a bazooka and shot a lot of enemies to smithereens, and the smithereens were eaten by hungry wild dogs. A baddy stabbed Rambo through the middle with a big, rusty sword, but he just pulled it back out and cut the evil guy's arms and legs off with it. He took a lawn mower and ran it up and down the boss enemy's back a few times, then he ran the rest of the bad guys over with a tank.

Enjolras and Eponine were cheering loudly everytime Rambo got one on an evil dude. "He is a real freedom fighter, an inspiration to all of us!" Combeferre said as Rambo put his intestines back inside, and stitched up the hole while drinking a lot of whiskey.

Suddenly Edward called. "Are you coming to Mom's baby shower tonight?" he asked. "You can bring some friends."

"Sure!" said Bella. "I'll be right over." She knew her Dad wouldn't be happy about it, but she had been away from Edward long enough. She was yearning to see him right away, and the film was really boring, so she asked Edward to pick her up.

At the Cullens' house the party was already going. Since it was a party for a baby, they weren't drunk this time. Esme's new baby was named Lynette, and she was the most beautiful little girl Bella had ever seen. She had curly golden hair and golden brown eyes like Esme. Vampire children grow fast, so she was already sitting up and smiling at all the people. Bella had bought her a little plush panda and some blue PJs. She had also bought herself a new dress, so she could be appropriate for the occasion. She was already in so much trouble with her Dad she didn't care.

Alice and Rosalie were squeeing and cooing over the baby, and Esme almost had to push them off. Bella hoped that little Charlisme would be just as pretty when she was born in the future, and she couldn't see why not. Edward was much hotter than his Dad, and she was quite pretty herself.

Cosette was there too, it was almost weird to see her without Marius. The guys had their own party out in the garden because Carlisle wanted to celebrate that he was a Dad again. They were having a BBQ and Carlisle was burning everything because he was that bad at cooking. Eventually Eponine showed up to, in a pretty dress for once. She could have been kind of beautiful if she hadn't been so scrawny and had those dark circles under her eyes. But Eponine had looked dreadful when she became a vampire, because she had been very poor and starving. So even though she became a whole lot prettier she had never become perfect like many other vamps.

Jessique had brought baby William, so he and Lynette could play. She was very changed now that she was a mother. The mean glint was out of her eye, and she was being friendly to people. Bella thought that maybe they could be friends again now.

Suddenly Bella felt a strong but friendly hand pulling her away from the party. It was Edward, who else. She was so happy to see him again. He led her away fromt he others and into a room she assumed was his bedroom. He had lots of posters on the wall, a flat screen TV and a piano because he liked Mozart and Beethoven. They tumbled over on the bed and kissed passionately.

"Oh Bella, my darling love, my lovely darling!" Edward moaned against her neck. "I love you so much!" Then he got up, stood in front of her, and fell to one knee. "Bella, I absolutely love you more than the moon and the stars. Will you do me the outmost pleasure of being my lovely wife?"

Bella could scarcely believe her ears. "Yeeeees!" she squealed, tossing herself around his neck. "Oh yes, oh yes oh yes!"

Edward picked a ring up from his pocket, and placed it on her finger. It was a lovely diamond ring. "Then no one shall ever come between us!" he said solemly.

Outside the room, Enjolras and Combeferre were spying, using a listning device Carlisle had invented for the Resistance to use on werewolves.

"Well, that settles it," said Enjolras, sounding releaved. "I can't pretend to have a romantic interest in her now, when she is betrothed to Edward. Besides, I like someone else, in case you haven't noticed."

Combeferre's eyes grew narrow. Enjolras suspected it was because he had hoped for a little audio porn, but the young turtle doves were a bit more chaste than expected. "You still have to watch her," he said. "She is not trustworthy. Remember how she was all to willing to question her father's obvious and well documented guilt yesterday?"

"Yes, yes," said Enjolras. "I will be her friend and confidente if she needs me. But right now I think Edward is first stop for all news bad and good. And I kind of have a girlfriend myself."

"Edward is blinded by his infatuation," said Combeferre. "He can see no fault with her, he is willing to believe everything she tells him. I have seen this happen to good men before, Enny. It is not pretty when they get betrayed."

"So you think she is leading him on?" Enjolras asked incredulously. "No way! That is not the case. I know her, and she would never sink that low. Besides, it is obvious that this is not an act."

"Try her," Combeferre said simply. "You are a good looking man, you can have any girl you want. If anyone can save the Cullens and the whole Resistance from her, it's you."

"Not happening!" said Enjolras. "I can't do that to two of my best friends. And I don't know if you have heard me, Com... but I _have a girlfriend!_"

"Yeah, yeah," said combeferre. "The Revolution is your girlfriend, we all know that. But just because you don't have any interest in real girls, you could at least pretend for the Revolution's sake!"

Enjolras sighed. Combeferre was slow today. Maybe he hadn't put enough olives in the Martini.

Inside the room, Bella and Edward were lying next to each other on the bed, looking into each other's eyes. In case you wonder, they were still fully dressed, much to Combeferre's chagrin.

"We have to keep this a secret," Edward said. "No one can know of our engagement yet, in case your father finds out." He gave Bella a golden chain. "Keep your ring on this when you are at home, so it will be closer to your heart."

Then they shared a fiery kiss that blew the roof away, metaphorically speaking.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella was pulled out of her blissful state by her ringing cellphone. She freed herself from Edwards loving, comforting, protecting, strong, amazing sexy embrace, and fished in her pocket for it. It was Charline, who was wondering where she was. After hearing there was a baby shower going on, Chaline squeed and said she would be right over. Bella sighed as she hung up. She smoothed her ruffled hair to the best of her ability and slipped the beautiful ring off her finger and onto the chain.

Back in the livingroom Bella noticed that Enjolras and Combeferre had showed up. She knew that Eponine and Enjolras were a couple now. Eponine had told her about it at lunch. They had hooked up during the party on Friday, and she had been over at his place on Saturday when she was supposed to have been babysitting. Bella could understand it though. When you were in love, you sometimes did silly things.

Charline arrived, and Bella introduced her to Esme. As expected, she went all gooey-puddle over the baby. Bella hoped seriously that there would be no little siblings to look after in the middle of a French Revolution, what with her Dad being one of the main bad guys and all.

Suddenly there was the sound of arguing coming from the garden, with someone claiming "it needs more of this", and another person screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" There was a loud BOOM, a huge ball of fire, and a slightly scorched Combeferre came stumbling into the livingroom.

"I think it's time we call it a night," said Carlisle. "Very nice of you all to come."

"Thank you everyone for the lovely presents," said Esme, hugging her friends as they left.

Bella fidgeted with her ring under her dress. She wanted to kiss goodnight to Edward, but she couldn't let Charline know her true feelings for him. Officially, she had only been over to a friend's mom's party.

All in all, it had been an exiting day. Bella fell asleep in the car, and didn't wake until they were in the garage at home. Hopefully, she hadn't been moaning Edward's name in her sleep. René had finished his new Man Cave and was watching a documentary about Jaguars - the animal, not the car - so the girls were able to watch the recorded True Blood episodes. They were really exiting and romantic, and Bella hoped it could be like that for her and Edward.

As she lay in bed, clutching the ring to her heart, she wondered what Charline would say if she knew she was engaged to Edward. Most likely she would be delighted, and insist on throwing her an engagement party.

"We will do that after the Revolution," Bella reminded herself. Right now, they'd have to settle for being secret, tragic lovers.

There was a knock on the window, and Bella sighed as she got up. This was happening every night now. But it was Edward!

"I just came to warn you, Bella," he said. "Jacob Black is still down here. He was spotted not far from here earlier tonight."

"Oh," said Bella. It was all she could think of to say. She couldn't exactly start screaming madly either, since that would make her Dad come rushing, and he was not supposed to see Edward.

"We are looking for him right now," said Edward. "Don't let anyone who's not from the Resistance Army in here, OK?"

"Sure," said Bella. "Why hasn't he escaped yet? You'd think he'd try to get out, wouldn't you?"

"He's here to assasinate someone," said Edward. "We think it's either Dad or a man called Valjean, who is an experienced werewolf-hunter and Javert's Number One Nemesis."

"That's terrible!" said Bella, wishing SOOOOOOOOOOOOO hard that she had turned him in the other night. If he killed someone now, she would be a murderer too!

"I know," said Edward. "But we'll catch him. Don't you worry. We are all out hunting for him tonight."

"I want to come with you," Bella said. She felt terrible for what she had done, and if she helped catch Jake, at least some of that guilt would be better.

"Too dangerous," said Edward. "We are all skilled swordsmen, we have the power to take him down. Give me a kiss for good luck!"

Bella didn't need to be asked twice, and it was a very romatic kiss indeed. Then Edward sprinted off down the street with a SPJOOOIIINNGGG-sound, so fast she only saw a stripe with the colour of his shirt where he had been.

It was hard to sleep that night, wondering if the brave rebels would have any luck capturing Jacob. She was hoping desperately that they found him. The thought of what would happen to him wasn't too appealing, but she was hoping he could be turned to their side. Carlisle could probably make a potion that removed werewolfism. That would be awesome, because then she could slip some into her Dad's coffee without him knowing.

Bella realised she had fallen asleep after all, because she woke up from someone knocking on her bedroom door.

"Bella? Are you sleeping?" her Dad's voice asked.

"No. Not _anymore_."

René came inside. "I have good news for you," he said. "Remember I told you that there was something going on, and that you should be careful? Well, it's solved."

Bella sat up like she had been shot out of a catapult. Panic spun through her head and she wondered how white her face looked. The police had captured Edward, she knew it!

René sat down next to her. "This is not easy to tell you, Bella, as it concerns one of your friends."

Her stomach did some definitely unnatural movements under her skin. Bella fought hard not to throw up as she asked, as calmly as she could, "What friend?"

René was silent for a while. "Jacob," he said. "Jacob Noir, your friend from before the exile. He was spotted about a week ago, presumably spying. We had to apprehend him, and take him in for questioning."

They had caught Jacob! The relief was washing over her, as her brain turned to marshmallow. Edward was safe! The Rebels were safe! She was about to ask her Dad how they had caught him, but her stomach lurched again, and she had no other option than to run to the toilet.

Rene followed her, knocking on the door and shouting "Are you OK in there, Bella?"

"Please go away," Bella said. "Let me puke without an audience." It wasn't exactly like her father needed to hear her guts escaping. When there was nothing more inside of her, she staggered over to the shower and cleaned herself up.

When she made her way into the kitchen, she heard her parents talk about her.

"Seems like she's gotten quite a shock," René said. "I hope she'll be alright.

"Poor darling!" said Charline. "It must be hard for a kid to hear that a friend has been caught for espionage."

"I'm OK, seriously," Bella said. They all turned and looked at her. She had thought up an explaination while she was showering. "It's just that... Jasper, Edward's brother, said he'd seen someone who looked like Jacob a couple of days ago. And we didn't really believe him, because we never thought Jacob would have the guts to come down here and roam around in the streets on his own. Well, Edward sort of believed it, and said we had to be really careful. And they were right! There has been a werewolf roaming around down here! When I realized that everyone I love had been in danger, I kinda felt sick."

"That is completely understandable, darling," Charline said, enveloping Bella in a hug.

"Just rest assured that you are all safe now," said Charlie. "Your friend Edward and his father actually assisted us in catching Jacob. He seems like a keeper, that one. Not like that ex of yours, eh?"

Bella made a face at the mention of Mitch. They had never really been a couple, just been to the cinema a few times with other friends. But hearing her father praise Edward's courage made her so happy. And she was glad that it was the police that had captured Jake, instead of the Resistance. They wouldn't torture him, like Combeferre would have done if he got his claws on him.

"Are you going to try to turn him to our side?" Bella asked. "I'm sure there is still a part of him that is a decent person."

"If he's willing to cooperate, that isn't out of the question," René replied. "But turning someone against their own isn't done on the flick of a switch, you know. And I'm afraid I can't tell you what information he gives us in interviews. That is classified until the trial."

"Of course," said Bella. "Dad, does this mean I can see Edward again?"

"Sure," said René. "I was just worried that you were rushing into things. But he has shown himself to be a brave and reliable sort. And I know that you are a responsible girl. So feel free to hang out with your boyfriend tonight."

Bella's face lit up in the biggest grin ever, and she gave her Dad a hug.

"I guess that means it's OK if I go over to see Marius, then?" Cosette asked. "We kind of decided to go to the market together."

"We're all going," Charline said. "It's not like this family to ever miss market day, you know. But Bella... no more new clothes today, OK?"

Bella sighed, and went to get changed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The market was bustling with life. It was amazing what the smugglers could get their hands on during their nightly raids. Some of the merchandise was made down in the caverns as well, such as jewellery. Bella only had a few coins left of her weekly allowance, but she could afford a pair of earrings in the shape of butterflies with small pink glass jewels on the wings.

She felt so happy walking hand in hand with the beautiful, handsome, sexy, attractive, amazing and awesome glorious Edward, knowing that their love was no longer a forbidden secret. Jake was under lock and key at the police station, where Combeferre could not get his hands on him, and there was an elated spirit about the whole town knowing that the werewolf spy had been caught.

René came over to them.

"Ok, kids," he said. "We're done shopping and are going home now. I suppose you'll want to stay out for a bit."

"No worries, Dad," said Cossette. "Marius will drive us home tonight."

"We thought we'd go sing karaoke," said Enjolras, with his arm around Eponine's shoulder. "It's been a while since we've been out on the town just enjoying ourselves."

"Yes, good idea," said Marius. "Let's go to Dark London."

As they walked along the busy streets, Bella wondered what song she was going to sing to Edward. It would have to be something romantic and heartfelt, with deep, true meaning. Was Edward going to sing a song to her as well? She hoped so. Normally she wasn't a show off, but there was something irresistable about the idea of declaring her love of Edward with a song in front of all their friends, and hearing him do the same.

Bella wished she'd known they were going out on the town, so she could have dressed up a little more flashy. She was wearing a knee-long white floral dress and a light green cardigan with Victorian-style embroidery. But she supposed it looked sweet and innocent, appropriate for a girl in her first true romance.

Dark London wasn't too full yet, because it was still quite early, and people were out enjoing the day in the parks and street cafés. On Marked Day the food was always better everywhere, because the cooks could use real eggs and milk instead of sewer turtle eggs and rat milk, which to be honest made everything taste kind of funny.

They found a table in a corner, and sat down. The other Cullen kids sat down with their significant others at the next table.

"Here's the list of songs," said Emmet, handing a clip-board to Marius.

"I'll go first," said Eponine. "Already know which song I'm going to sing."

Bella decided to wait for her turn, so she had time to pick out the best song she could think of. Emmet and Jasper were snickering over at the other table. They probably had some prank number in mind.

Eponine went up to the stage. She looked really great in a knee-long khaki coloured dress, a distressed denim jacket and high-tops. Her hair had been cut in a layered style that really suited her. Contrary to popular belief, vampires' hair did continue to grow, because hair isn't really living tissue anyway. Nails and teeth grew too, though teeth much more slowly. When Eponine became a vampire, the teeth she had left were in a terrible condition, but they had grown back healthy and white.

"Hi everyone," Eponine said from the stage. "I'm going to sing my favourite song, which is _Leave the Light On_ by Beth Hart. It is dedicated to Enni, who is the love of my life and the reason I finally know what it feels like to be completely happy."

They all cheered for Eponine as she started to sing.

_"I see myself with a dirty face_

_I cut my luck with a dirty ace_

_I leave the light on_

_I leave the light on"_

Wow, she had a really good voice. She got a solid round of applause from the audience when she finished. After her Enjolras took the stage. He sang _Welcome to the Black Parade_ by My Chemical Romance, which was sort of funny, because he usually dressed a bit like the band did in the video for that song. He truly looked like a revolutionary rock-star hero while he sang. Bella tried not to look too much at him, because he was so strikingly handsome and it was unfair to Edward and Eponine if she thought of him that way.

Next one up was Marius. Bella could look at him, because he wasn't her type at all. He sang a song by Nickelback.

Alice and Rosalie were next. They sang _The Power of Love_ in perfect harmony. Then it was Bella's turn.

After having thought really hard about it, she had picked _Fairytale_ By Taylor Swift, because it was the only song that could truly express how she felt at the moment. Her dark longing for Edward in lonely nights was finally over. Now they could soon reveal to the world that they were engaged, and plan their own fairytale wedding. Bella had already decided exactly what kind of dress she was going to wear. It was definitely not going to be anything weird, with the back transparent all the way down to her ss, like a dress she'd seen in a magazine recently.

Bella felt a little nervous when she entered the stage. Although the room wasn't full, she felt like there were thousands in front of her. The intro played, and she started singing, happy to realize that her voice sounded really great. While she sang, she looked directly at Edward all the time, imagining everything she sang about playing out like a film with the two of them in the main roles. She really wished she had the power of projecting images, so everyone could see how lovely it was.

After the song had finished, Bella almost fluttered down to the table, where Edward greated her with a kiss.

"You were wonderful, darling Bella," he said, gazing fathomlessly into her eyes. "Now I will sing a song to you."

Edward went up on the stage, and took the mike. "I will now sing a special song to a very special lady," he said. The audience barely looked interested, those bastards. "This is a song for my true love, Isabella Aberforce, the Swan. I have written it myself from my own heart."

Bella's face was a big cheesy grin, but tears were dripping down her cheeks. Then Edward started singing.

_"oh my darling the day I met you_

_My heart was cryin black tears of pain_

_Like the petals of a black grieving rose_

_But then you came and turned my world around again_

_Now all I think of is you, my graceful songbird_

_The one my bleeding heart loves the most_

It was so beautiful that Bella was nearly sobbing. How could someone be so talented that they could write something as amazing as that? Of all the people she knew, only Edward was capable of such true art.

_"I love you now and forever_

_And with a raven's midnight feather_

_I will paint your face on the ceiling_

_So I can look at you when I sleep_

_And if you ever leave me_

_I will rip my chest open in a pool of blood_

_And carve your name onto my heart_

_Because my love is just that deep"_ sang Edward.

Bella could hear the barely hidden pain in his voice. She had no doubts that he meant every word of it. How could he even think that she'd ever leave him? Just the thought of hurting him carved a hole in her soul.

_"I was being pierced_

_By the rusty spikes of an iron maiden_

_But now you have set me free_

_I was being streched on the rack_

_My heart and lungs were in the pillory_

_Oh darling if you only knew_

_How a barbed wire feels in your soul_

_And how cold the dungeons are without you_

OK, now she was bawling, and she didn't care about the others giving her funny glances. Edward was crying too. She could see the big, crystal tears running down his alabaster marble cheeks. That made her cry even more. She felt like the heroine of a great romance.

_"But my darling butterfly_

_My faceless love for you_

_Will survive volcano eruptions_

_And grow coral reefs in the blue_

_And when marshmallow hearts with sprinkles_

_Melt in the glow of our love_

_The stars will dance in your eyes_

_And the unicorns sing in the roses"_

Bella slowly lifted her head from her arms, still shaking from crying so hard. She looked around her. Eponine was drawing a "tattoo" on Enjolras. Cosette and Marius were sucking face. Hadn't they paid attention at all to Edwards anguished declaration of his love for her? That was a major let down. Some friends they were. For some reason Jasper and Emmett were hiding their faces in their hands. And it dawned on her! _They were laughing!_

"How _dare_ you laugh, you despicable tapeworms?" Bella shouted, running over to their table. "He's your brother, show some respect!"

Angry tears were pouring from her eyes. She felt Cosette's arm around her shoulder, leading her back to the table.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked, coming back from the stage. "Didn't you like my song?"

"Oh, Edward!" she gasped, throwing her arms around his neck. "I loved it! It was beautiful! But those two burgeoise mongrels," she pointed at Emmett and Jasper, "they _laughed_ at you Edward! They thought your pain was funny!"

Edwards eyes grew firey red, and small glowing dots appeared on his brother and brother-in-law's foreheads. Alice jumped in front of Jasper.

"No, Edward! Don't hurt him!"

Just then the door burst up, and in came Combeferre

"What on Earth are you doing?" he asked. "Why are you here at this dingy bar, getting into childish fights, when the revolution needs every one of you?"

"It's OK," said Enjolras. "I said we could take the day off since Noir has been caught. It's been too long since we've had fun, Com."

"Wrong!" said Combeferre. "Noir has not been caught. He's been taken to that corrupt snake pit of a police station, were Aberforce will probably give him instructions and set him free to go on with his mission."

"That's not true!" Cosette shouted. "How much does Dad have to do for the city before you'll believe that he's not a werewolf?"

"She's right," Bella intervened. "Dad has said that he's going to interrogate Jake and try to turn him to our side."

Combeferre sneered. "You're both such gullible morons!" he spat. "Either you wizen up and stop adoring your corrupt hick father, or you're both out of the resistance. And yes, that means that none of the resistance can have anything to do with you anymore, and that we _will_ treat you like the enemy on similar terms as your father, the Noirs and Javert."

"Please, Bella," Edward said pleadingly. "Give it a rest, I can't bare to have you as my enemy!"

"Enough of the puppy love," Combeferre snapped. "And that goes for all of you. Your pityful teenaged woes has derailed me from what I came here to say."

"And what was that?" Enjolras asked.

"Valjean is back in town," Combeferre answered with a smug grin. "Things are going to be different around here. And that, my comrades, means that you need to take this revolution seriously! So hop into your cars, and we're off to Valjean's house."


	13. Chapter 13

They all got into the Cullens' van and took off towards Valjean's house. He lived in the same part of the city as the Cullens, but further in towareds the end of the street. His house was a large, dark 3-storey building with gargoyles and intricate windows. Enjolras knocked on the door.

Valjean came out to greet them. He was a big vampire who looked a bit like Wolverine and a bit like Guy of Gisborne from Robin Hood. People would believed he was their brother. He was dressed in all black, with high buckled boots and a hooded cape. Bella thought he was kinda hot, but looked a bit old, like at least 35.

They all went into the house, which was dark and gothic in style, with lots of scarlet velvet drapes separating the rooms. Valjean lived with his Dad, who was known as Sarge, and Sarge's adopted daughter Fantine. Sarge was a big guy who looked a bit elderly, but not really old, kind of like Bruce Willis. He had short grey hair and wore medieval style leather clothing.

Everyone sat down in the living room, in front of a big fireplace that was carved out like a scene with wolves in a forest.

"Mr Valjean", said Combeferre, "Many unfortunate things have happened while you were out of town. Most seriou, perhaps, is the infiltration by enemy spies."

"That sounds grievous indeed," replied Valjean. "How many spies? What fractions? Are they still on the loose?"

"Only one spy that we know of," Enjolras clarified. "The werewolf Jacob Noir. He's being kept in custody down at the nick."

"Which means that he's indeed free to continue his fiendish operation!" Combeferre stated passionately. "As we all know, the police is worth less than _crotte des chiens_ as long as it is headed by the werewolfasskisser Aberforce!"

Bella felt the rage rising in her. She hated Combeferre so much! But she kept quiet as she didn't want to be thrown out of the resistance now. Cosette looked like she was about to say something, but Marius clamped his hand over her mouth just in time.

"On the plus side," Combeferre continued, and a malicious grin spread across his face like the Grinch when he steals the Christmas ornaments, "We have recruited his daughters, Isabella and Corsette, to our side. And we are planning to use them to our advantage!"

"And you are sure you can trust these two girls?" Valjean said, scrutinizing Bella and Cosette uncomfortably.

"Absolutely," Edward assured him. "Bella has proved nothing but trustworthy."

"Good!" said Valjean. "Nothing like an inside job!"

"What is the next step now?" Enjolras asked.

"That is a great secret," Valjean revealed. "Only those who will prove themselves trustworthy will be initiated. Thus we have decided to put our grand plan on hold until we have got enough trustworthy collaborators to help us carry it out. It is a massive operation, and must be undertaken as quickly and silently as possible."

"Very promising," said Edward. "Does Dad know what it is?"

"He does indeed," said Sarge. "But I wouldn't count on him telling you just yet."

"Bummer!" said Emmet.

As they got ready to leave the Valjean manor and go to their respective homes, Valjean came over and put his hands on Bella's and Cosettes shoulders.

"Listen, girls," he said solemnly, "I know that this is hard for you. Blood is thicker than water, and you must be under enormous pressure from all sides. If you want to opt out, now is your last chance to do so. I cannot stress enough how difficult your position would be should you choose to stay with the resistance."

"It's not even a question," Bella said confidently. "I'm in for the run. It was awful finding out my father is a werewolf, because he has been nothing but kind to us. But my heart belongs with Edward, and with the revolution."

"Sure," Cosette interjected. "I'll choose Marius over Dad any day!"

"Awesome!" said Valjean.

Edward had passed his driver's test, and took them home in his Volvo. It was soooo cool having a boyfriend with his own car! Bella was really proud of him. Too bad the car wasn't a bit flashier.

When they got home, René and Charline were packing lots of clothes and doodas into their largest suitcases.

"Are we moving?" Bella asked. "I really wouldn't mind living somewhere bigger!"

"No, silly!" René said teasingly. "I'm taking you all on a holiday!"

"Yayyy!" screamed Cosette. "You mean like, _outside_?"

"Absolutely!" René said. "I've rented this little farm place in a mostly abandoned village down in Provence. We've got it for all of next week! You ought to see the place, it's gorgeous."

"I'm sure it is..." said Bella. She was a little shocked, and to be honest she didn't know what to say. Going away on a week long holiday right now was out of the question.

"We found it on the Internet," Charline explained. "It is possibly for sale. We could move down there permanently when vampires gain their human rights back."

Poor, sweet, silly Charline. Bella nearly felt a tear coming to her eye. "We will reclaim our freedom for you, Mom," she thought with lots of love in her heart.

After her parents had gone to bed in their separate rooms, Bella snuck in to have a word with Cosette. To her surprise, her little sister was busy packing all her dresses and summer clothes.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked. "You're not seriously thinking of going to Provance with them?"

"Oh yes, I am!" Cosette said with conviction. "I want to get as far away from that crazy resistance and that creep Combeferre as I possibly can!"

"But what about Marius?" Bella asked, grabbing her sister's arm. "You won't be able to see him again!"

"He'll understand... I hope," Cosette said. "When we are free, he will forgive me if he truly loves me. But I seriously can't fight against Dad. I can't, Bella! He's not a werewolf, and I know it. And deep down, so do you!"

Bella swallowed. She tried to feel around for what she truly believed. Was there still a little part of her that thought René was innocent? Maybe there was. And maybe it wasn't so little. But she loved Edward too much to even concider leaving the Resistance and him.

"I'll just tell them you were kidnapped," Bella said, and went back to her own room.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella suffered another sleepless night, tossing and turning. She thought seriously about packing some clothes and just doing a runner, but the thought of leaving Edward behind after he head laid his soul bare for all to see to show her his love was too painful.

In the morning she shuffled out of bed to make her family a nice, nutricious breakfast before they were off to the picturesque countryside. Lighting the candles, she dreamed about a life where sunlight would come streaming in through the windows in the morning. That was the world she had to fight for, and it was worth her sacrifices.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along, Bella?" Charline asked as they were getting into the car."

"Yes, Mom, I've already told you," Bella said. "Edward's dad is going to teach a potion brewing class, and I don't want to miss this opportunity."

"Education is important," said René. "I admire your sense of priority. We'll bring you back some pressies. Take care!"

Then they were off, and Bella dragged her feet back to bed. She was bloody depressed. It wasn't even as if she got to sleep for very long before someone knocked on her window again.

It was Marius. With the exception of Combeferre, he was the last person she wanted to see right then. He was really worried about Cosette, since they had arranged to meet up and she wasn't there. Bella half-heartedly told him the kidnap-story, but said that they had headed out to Bretagne instead. He almost fell to pieces, and Bella had to comfort him while he was sobbing helplessly.

"There, there," she said, patting his shoulder awkwardly as he lay collapsed onto her bed. "She's not coming back as a werewolf, there is no full moon this week."

"But why do you think he's even going to bring her back?" Marius sobbed. "If he's abducted her and your mother, then all promises are off! We've lost her!" He grabbed Bella like she was some sort of teddy bear, and bawled into her shoulder.

Pox onto Marius and that sensitive poetic temperament of his. It was really uncomfortable and awkward having him lying more or less on top of her, crying like a little girl. Edward was sensitive and poetic too, and he would never make such a spectacle out of himself. Bella tried her best to calm him down, clumsily stroking his hair and telling him it would be alright. It didn't work too well.

"Are you comforting all of your friends' boyfriends that intimately?" asked a chagrined voice that just had to belong to Edward. Nobody else did chagrin as sexily as that.

"Oh, Edward! Thank goodness you are here!" Bella exclaimed. "Please move this guy."

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Edward asked unhelpfully.

"Heartbreak," Bella explained. "Now please move him, he's heavy."

Edward wrapped his strong, muscular arms around Marius limp, shaking form, and placed him in a chair with no particular effort. Bella loved seeing him be manly.

"Has something bad happened to him?" Edward asked. "Anyone beaten him up for bad poetry? Why isn't Cosette taking care of him?"

"She's not here," Bella explained quickly. "My parents took her to Bretagne for the week, and..."

"_He's abducted her!_" howled Marius. "That dreadful father they've got is going to turn her into a werewolf!"

"Now hold on!" Bella snapped. "We have no proof of that!"

"We'll go talk to Dad," Edward said. "He always knows what to do. Go get dressed, Bella."

"Um, this is my room," Bella replied. "All my clothes are in here. You two get out!"

Soon they were in Edward's sexy Volvo, heading for the Cullen abode. Marius had finally composed himself a bit, and was so quiet that Bella forgot he was even in the back seat. She said some saucy things to Edward that she wouldn't have if she'd remembered. Not that Marius paid attention, though. He had sunk into a black ocean of depressed despair, and Edward almost had to carry him from the car.

Once inside the house, they were met by a giggling Rosalie and a grinning Emmet. They were half dressed, and Emmet had an empty bottle in his hand.

"Ooh, look!" Said Rosalie, smiling from ear to ear. "It's uncle Eddie and aunti Bella! And... that guy."

"What do you mean, uncle and aunt?" Edward asked confusedly. "You haven't..?"

Emmet laughed and held the bottle up triumphantly.

"Congratulation!" Bella exclaimed and hugged Rosalie.

"We'll need a bigger house," Edward stated practically. "Where is Dad?"

"He's gone to talk to Valjean about that secret plot," Rosalie explained. "It seems like a big thing. I hope it is the Revolution, at last."

"Our kid is going to grow up in freedom!" Emmett stated proudly.

Edward sighed, and brought Bella and Marius into the living room. They sank into the comfy sofas and started watching the newest episode of Sherlock. Bella thought that she would have liked to be a detective, solving all manners of grizzly crimes and bring justice. She wondered if her family were having fun in Provence. With vampire driving skills, they ought to be there by now.

Marius looked like a broken man. Bella felt bad for putting him through the torture of thinking that Cosette was kidnapped and possibly in danger. But he would be so happy when she returned. If she told him she had gone away voluntarily he would think she had betrayed him, and they would both be unhappy.

Esme insisted that Bella would stay with them for the week, rather than being home alone. Bella seriously didn't mind for a second. Living in that huge, cool mansion with her best friends and the love of her life was a dream come true. She tried to act a little sad, though, so they'd think she was worried about Cosette and Charline. Every time she put on a sad face, Edward was there to hug and comfort her. It was hard not to abuse his sympathy.

When Carlisle got home and heard what was supposed to have happened, he got very serious, and started working on a potion that could show whether someone was a werewolf. He was really happy to be a grandfather, although he said that Emmett would have to do the house expansion, since he had very secret plans to work on.

Little Lynette was thrilled that she was going to have someone her own size to play with. She was growing very fast and looked about 5 now. Esme didn't want her to become any much bigger, so Carlisle was working on a potion to stop her at about 8. She was so adorable that Bella started wanting one of her own. But it would have to wait until they were free. Or maybe they ought to take some hundred years off just being young and in love before they settled down. After all, Rosalie and Emmet had been together since the early Victorian era. It was time for them to start their own family now.

To her chagrin, Bella was given her own bedroom. She had hoped to stay with Edward, but she didn't complain. The room was lovely with a huge wrought iron bed that she almost sank into. There was a wide-screen tv on the oposite wall, and she watched a very romantic drama before she fell asleep. In her dreams, she lived with Edward on a beautiful farm in southern France, and fought crime under a secret identity at night.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella slept awesomely all night, and woke up feeling fresh as a rosebud in the early spring rain. She pulled off the giant T-shirt Emmet had lendt her for PJs, ans slipped her dress back on. It had been over 8 hours since she had last seen her beloveloved Edward, and she felt a needful urge to kiss him on his perfect marble-statue lips.

She came out into the livingroom, and noticed that Edward, Rosalie and Alice were standing around the sofa. Emmett was on it, and he was writhing in agony.

"We have a little problem," Edward explained.

"Is he sick?" Bella asked, while Rosalie nervously bit her nails.

"Well..." said Edward. "He's uh... You see, when he and Rosalie... you know... yesterday, it was him who took the potion. We didn't think it mattered who drank it, you see. But it does."

"Jasper's gone to get Carlisle," Alice explained. "He'll have to help us with this."

It was really touching to see Rosalie sitting with Emmett and looking after him. She was no doubt going to be a very good Mom or whatever.

"Let's give them some peace, guys," Alice said. "We can pop out to Sang de Vie for breakfast."

They got into Edward's Volvo. Marius was still in a crappy mood, and looked like a true suffering poet. Hopefully he would gain some talent from the experience. Edward found a parking spot, and they went into the café.

They spotted a couple of familiar faces in the corner. It was Eponine, Enjolras and... Combeferre.

"Let's go somewhere else," Bella said, turning around.

"Nuh-uh," Alice protested. "I want to have a chat with my sister. At least I think she still is my sister."

"Of course she is," Edward said. "Esme would gladly take her too, if she wanted to move in with us. And don't worry, Bella. Com is not going to be mean to you."

They sat down at the table. It wasn't a very cheerful gathering, though. Bella had to tell the whole story again, about how René had "forced" the family into the car, but she had escaped by saying she was having tutoring.

"He's clearly on to you," Combeferre stated with confidence. "You'd better keep to our lot, and not go back to the house again in case he returns."

"I'll need to get my clothes," Bella said.

"We'll go with you," Edward said. "Someone will keep guard outside, and one will go with you in."

They got into the cars and drove to Bellas old home. Edward and Alice went inside with her, while the rest waited outside. Bella quickly packed her clothes and some personal artifacts in her bag. She wondered if she would be able to go back there when and if her family returned. In any case, she left most of her stuff behind, so Charline wouldn't feel that she had left them.

Alice wanted to spend the day with her old family, and Combeferre bugged off to talk to Valjean about confidential stuff. He was very eager to prove himself trustworthy so he could be a part of the great plan. Enjolras already knew, and was acting mightily proud. It was a good one, he said.

Edward and Bella agreed that nobody needed to know about Emmett's little predicament, so they made an excuse not to go back to the house immediately. Instead they rented a boat and drove up and down the river a couple of times. It was really lovely to look at the city from the water. Since it was always dark the streetlights were always on, and the light from the windows looked so warm and inviting. Along the riverbanks there were large basins where trees and nightblooming flowers were planted. The ceiling far above was painted like a starry night. It was beautiful, but Bella longed for the day she could sail in sunlight. She hoped there were rivers in Provance.

After they returned the boat, Enjolras decided to head home, and Marius went with him. He could definitely need the support of his best friend in such a situation.

When they got home they got a surprise. There was a girl in the livingroom, someone they had never met before. She looked awfully familiar though. Bella wondered if Esme had adopted another daughter, or a friend of Rosalie's had dropped by.

"This is... Emma," Carlisle explained.

"Is that EMMETT?" Edward shouted. "What has happened to him? Is this a side-effect of the pregnancy?"

"Not really," Carlisle explained. "I had to give him a sex-changer potion, so he can give birth safely."

"He... she... looks a lot smaller," Bella said in shock.

"Ey, don't talk over my head," Emma snapped. "I may be a bit shorter, so what?"

"You look really pretty with long hair," Edward said, chagrinning.

"And I've got BOOOOOBS!" Emma replied with a smile.

"He can't stop grabbing them," Rosalie said dejectedly as she came into the room. "It IS my baby, isn't it Carlisle?"

"I think there is a good chance it may just be a clone of Emma," Carlisle admitted. "But you can do it properly later."

"Oh heck," Rosalie said. "I helped making it, and I'll love it like my own. Besides, a baby Emmett sounds adorable!"

There was a knock on the door, and Edward went to open it. Combeferre came in, looking psyched. "We're going out smuggling tonight!" He shouted, as he came into the livingroom. "Oh hi there, pretty!"

"Emma is spoken for," Rosalie said quickly. "She is just here to give me advice about my pregnancy. Yes, I'm having a baby."

"All good girls are taken," Combeferre lamented. "But who cares, eh. This is a man's world, and what one really needs is good buddies." He slung his arm around Edward's shoulder.

"The North Exit, ten o'clock, dress practically." Then he sprinted back out the door.

"Darnit!" Emma complained. "I don't like missing out on smuggling raids."

"Family must come first," Edward said with reason. "But since we'll be a person short... Bella, would you like to come?"

"I'd love to!" Bella exclaimed. It sounded so exiting going out at night again, like in the old days.

"It won't be all that dangerous," Edward assured her. "All you need to do is look out for human police. We've got someone experienced taking care of possible werewolves."

"Awesome!" said Bella.


End file.
